Paradise Lost
by Alestie
Summary: Mungkin Taehyung dan Jeongguk sama-sama rusak. Namun setidaknya, semesta mempertemukan keduanya. Werewolf!AU. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


**[warning] ;—werewolf!au; omegaverse; mention of mpreg; strong language; suicidal thought; self-harm; sexual content. triggered, pls don't read.**

* * *

.

MUNGKIN Jeongguk adalah satu-satunya _royal_ yang tak dapat menikmati penjamuan mewah kerajaannya sendiri dan lebih memilih menyendiri di langkan balkon sepanjang malam.

Jeongguk _muak_ dengan semua ini.

Menurutnya, seluruh omong kosong ini konyol, bodoh, _menjijikkan_.

Mengenai tentang cara Ayahanda-nya memperlakukannya, tentang cara tunangannya _berbicara_ kepadanya, tentang seberapa tidak adilnya seutuh muka bumi ini bekerja. Lantas apa jika dirinya seorang Omega? Haruskah dirinya menundukkan kepala sepanjang waktu dan berlagak lemah layaknya wanita yang bahkan tak mampu mengayun pedang? Lantas apa jika dirinya bisa mengemban janin untuk seorang Alpha menanam bibitnya? Apakah harga dirinya lebih rendah hanya sebab dirinya memiliki atribut seorang wanita manusia? Haruskah dirinya seumur hidup terkurung di bawah belas kasihan Alpha-nya, dalam kastil tinggi yang menyedihkan, berperan layaknya Omega kecil nan malang yang hanya tercipta untuk menyambung keturunan?

Jeongguk _ingin muntah_.

Dirinya dipuji untuk keindahan parasnya, kefasihan lisannya, kecerdasan dan kesucian jasmaninya. Mereka semua berkata demikian. Bahwa _Pangeran Omega_ adalah pusaka paling megah milik suatu kerajaan melebihi timbunan emas dan permata. Bahwa kehormatan tertinggi adalah _rahimnya_. Kemampuannya untuk menerima ikatan dan mengandung bayi-bayi bangsawan yang nantinya akan menjadi sesosok patriot. Jeongguk _jijik_ mendengarnya. Stereotipe seluruh dunia tentang _betapa lemah_ dirinya hanya karena fungsi tubuhnya.

Jeongguk lebih baik _mati_ ketimbang harus—

"Jubah yang terlalu indah untuk dipakai bersembunyi di luar sini sendirian."

—dengan malas, Jeongguk menyesap batang rokoknya. Tatapannya setajam rajawali tatkala memberikan pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya kerlingan dingin. Dirinya sedang tidak ingin diganggu mau pun membutuhkan siapa pun untuk menghilangkan kesengsaraannya.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, _monsieur_." Peka dengan maksud dari sorot tak bersahabat Jeongguk, pria itu memberikan senyuman santun. "Aku tidak bisa dansa; berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri kemari bersama dengan martabatku yang hampir ternoda."

Jeongguk tidak menanggapi. Hanya menyembulkan halus asap rokok dari sudut bibirnya tanpa satu detik pun melepaskan kontak mata keduanya. Beberapa saat memindai pria itu dari atas ke bawah dengan gamblang (pakaiannya terhitung terlalu sederhana untuk kalangan ksatria dan bangsawan yang diundang dalam pesta pertunangannya. _Miskin_ , bahkan, jika dirinya cukup tega untuk mengatakannya), akhirnya Jeongguk berakhir mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali meluruskan tatapan kosongnya entah kemana.

Dari sudut matanya, Jeongguk dapat melihat pria tersebut ikut bersandar pada terali langkan beberapa inchi darinya. _Kehangatan tubuhnya_ ; radiasinya terasa asing dan menjadikan Jeongguk tidak bisa berhenti merasa terganggu.

"Kau terlihat depresi untuk seseorang yang baru saja dipinang oleh Alpha paling dihormati di seluruh Negeri Timur."

"Jangan bertingkah seakan kau mengenalku," Jeongguk menggeram kesal. Hampir mengaum sehingga dirinya kaget akan betapa menyeramkan dirinya terdengar kala ini. " _Enyah_. Atau aku akan _membunuhmu_ di sini."

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali.

"Uhm, namaku Kim Taehyung?"

"Aku baru saja _mengusirmu_ , bajingan, bukan persetan bertanya siapa namamu."

"Seram," pria itu—Taehyung—melipat bibirnya. "Aku hanya mencoba memulai pembicaraan karena kau kelihatan kesepian sekali tadi."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

.

"Hei—

"—ingin aku menculikmu dan membawamu pergi _selamanya_ dari sini?"

.

Bola mata Jeongguk melebar dan detik itu, jantungnya berdegup _satu kali_ lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Sepasang mata pria asing itu bersirobok akan cemerlangnya perpaduan samudera dan langit mendung. Berbeda dari seluruh mata milik klan serigala yang dikenalnya. Menenangkan, menghanyutkan, menghasut, serta menjadikannya terbuai oleh milyaran alasan yang tak mampu diurai.

Jeongguk tidak pernah tahu; _pertemuan kala itu adalah awal dari perubahan raksasa yang tak pernah dirinya sangka seumur hidupnya_.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

 **Paradise Lost  
** **(** _ **and our getaway against dystopia**_ **)**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

.

* * *

.

 _I never want to know the price I have to pay for dreaming_

 _I just want to keep going even though it is more than I can bear_

.

.

.

.

.

#

JEONGGUK terlahir dengan _kesempurnaan_ sebagai nama tengahnya.

Di usianya yang dini, Ayahanda mengajarinya membaca, menghitung, hingga bela diri dan berburu. Dirinya tumbuh dengan dogma bahwa suatu hari nanti tanggung jawab meneruskan tahta kerajaan akan jatuh kepadanya. Ayahanda dan para Jenderal melatihnya berkuda, mengayun pedang, dan memanah. Mereka bilang, suatu hari nanti Jeongguk akan melindungi rakyat klan serigala dan sukunya dengan darah dagingnya, nyawanya, beserta seluruh embus napasnya. Mereka bilang, suatu hari nanti Jeongguk akan memimpin klannya untuk membasmi peradaban manusia dan menguasai alam semesta. Mereka bilang, Jeongguk _istimewa_. Itu mimpinya. Menjadi pahlawan legenda seluruh klan serigala yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

Akan tetapi, di usianya yang ke-sepuluh, semua itu _berubah_.

Di hari ketika semua orang tahu dirinya _Omega_ , segalanya tak lagi sama.

Jeongguk tak lagi diizinkan mengangkat senjata, menginjak medan peperangan, atau bahkan mengiringi Ayahanda berburu di belantara layaknya sedia kala. Hanya membaca buku dan belajar soal perilaku, tata krama, dan cara berdansa hari demi harinya. Ada kekecewaan dalam pupil mata Ayahnya setiap kali pandangan mereka bersitatap, dan Jeongguk tak bisa lagi berpura-pura tak menyadari. Ayahanda selalu berharap jika putera semata wayangnya adalah _Alpha_ ; yang nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin perkasa sebagaimana dirinya. Bukannya _seonggok_ Omega yang dipandang tak memiliki arti selain fungsinya untuk bereproduksi. Kerajaan mengurungnya sepanjang waktu di dalam puri. Berkata jika suatu hari nanti, dirinya akan menikahi Alpha yang kuat lalu meneruskan tahta kerajaan dengan terhormat. Berkata apabila Pangeran Omega _harus_ lah suci. Tak pernah tersentuh oleh Alpha mana pun apalagi mengizinkan mereka mencium aromanya. Mereka bilang, jika Pangeran Omega tak lagi suci, _tak ada_ ksatria kerajaan lain yang sudi mengawininya. Opini Jeongguk; _peduli setan_.

Impian yang sejak kecil disusunnya satu per satu, hancur tak bersisa. Dunianya yang semula luas dan penuh warna, _kini hampa_. Tak memoles satu pun noda kecuali kelabu.

Jeongguk merindukan _dunianya_. Kebebasan serta haknya untuk berpendapat. Walaupun setiap pelayan yang mendampinginya selalu berkata dirinya dikurung bagaikan mutiara dalam kerang, yang terlalu berharga bagi dunia, Jeongguk _persetan_. Tak lagi mampu mempercayai siapa pun tatkala nasib begitu keji mengkhianatinya. Matanya terlanjur menyaksikan nyanyian semesta dan milyaran kerlip bintang yang bertabur di gelap malam, kini begitu belenggu itu mengekangnya, _separuh nyawanya mati_. Hatinya terlanjur berkobar oleh rasa ingin tahu dan keinginannya untuk melindungi apa yang dicintainya. Maka begitu ribuan malamnya berlalu tanpa percikan adrenalin, _pijar jiwanya padam_. Proses yang begitu lama karena Jeongguk sosok yang begitu tangguh. Pemberontakan demi pemberontakan. Hukuman demi hukuman. Namun takdir ialah takdir tak peduli sekuat apapun ia menentangnya.

Di usianya yang ke-21, Jeongguk akhirnya menerima realita bahwa menjadi Omega memang lah jalannya. Api berani yang membara dalam pupilnya telah mati, segala impian-impian yang digantungkannya pada langit malam telah sirna. Menghujam bumi dan lenyap terbakar waktu.

Jeongguk membiarkan seisi dunia mendandaninya. Jubah putih dan ornamen perak serta katun paling mahal serta wewangian _musk_. Berperan sebagai Omega mungil tak berdaya ketika ksatria Alpha dari berbagai kerajaan datang dan bersimpuh kepadanya untuk melamarnya menjadi pasangan. Jeongguk _jijik_. Ingin meludahi wajah bajingan dari kebanyakan ksatria berkepala besar yang datang kepadanya dan menatapnya seolah Jeongguk adalah _barang_. Jeongguk tidak ragu untuk menantang para Alpha tersebut bela diri. Pengetahuan umum. Memanah. Apapun. Karena Jeongguk tahu; dia _lebih baik_ dari semua cecunguk Alpha yang ada di alam semesta. Jeongguk bisa membuktikan jika strata gender itu _salah_. Tak ada satu pun Alpha yang pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Untuk sesaat, tradisi itu hancur, dan Jeongguk hampir terpingkal penuh kemenangan. Kabar tentang _Pangeran Omega yang cerdas_ sekejap tersebar ke seluruh penjuru. Menjadikan semua orang tertarik dan penasaran. Semakin banyak Alpha yang berdatangan hanya untuk kalah dalam tantangan kecil yang Jeongguk buat. Terkadang catur, mahjong, go, hingga berkuda dan ketahanan diri. Jeongguk menguasai _segalanya_.Setiap kali Ibunda menasihati puteranya untuk mengalah sesekali, Jeongguk hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan _persetan_. Dirinya tak akan membiarkan Alpha mana pun mengawininya. Dirinya _tidak akan_ mengandung bayi milik siapa pun itu, bahkan jika menjadi perjaka selamanya adalah satu-satunya jalan.

Hingga _Namjoon_ datang dan menghancurkan segalanya.

" _Menyerahlah, Omega kecil. Piknikmu sudah selesai. Saatnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa omega tak akan pernah bisa melampaui alpha. Seseorang harus mengingatkan di mana tempatmu sesungguhnya, Omega. Di bawah, di ranjang. Tak lebih."_

" _Aku tak sabar untuk menidurimu dan melihat wujud telanjangmu dalam ikatanku, Yang Mulia."_

Itu yang dibisikkan Namjoon saat berlutut di hadapannya sembari meraih jemarinya, dan Jeongguk luar biasa _gemetaran_. Alpha itu berhasil mengalahkannya dalam _semua_ tantangan yang dilontarkannya. Memanah, berburu, berpedang, bahkan catur go. Terus menerus meminta pertandingan ulang hingga tubuhnya remuk, namun pria itu terlalu kuat. Mustahil untuk mengalahkannya. Bola matanya berdilatasi ketakutan membayangkan keterpurukan mutlak di depan wajahnya.

Dan dirinya tak memiliki sedikitpun kuasa.

.

Menjadi resmi bahwa _Namjoon_ adalah tunangannya.

Ksatria alpha itu memiliki pamor yang cukup baik di kalangan klan serigala. Selain fisiknya yang kokoh, dia telah menaklukkan beberapa wilayah manusia bersama kawanannya. Berasal dari keturunan yang bermartabat serta memiliki harta yang bergelimpang. Pujaan para wanita Omega tak peduli seberapa brengsek sifatnya di kebanyakan waktu. Ibunda dan Ayahandanya benar-benar tampak bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa Namjoon akan menjadi mempelainya. Itu membuat perut Jeongguk _mual_ ,

Mereka _tidak tahu_ apa yang alpha bajingan itu bisikkan di telinganya tempo hari.

Begitu tak senonoh, _rendahan_ , dan Jeongguk _hancur_ nyaris sinting membayangkan masa depan seperti apa yang akan terbentang dalam hidupnya setelah ini. Jeongguk menangis begitu hebat membayangkan betapa keji Namjoon akan memporakporandakannya hingga tak secuilpun harkat akan tersisa dari dirinya. Menanggalkan kehormatannya dan menjadikannya sejajar dengan pengesat kaki. Membayangkan dirinya akan menikahi _tirani_ paling salah dalam hidupnya yang tak menganggap omega lebih dari sekedar pengemban janin dan penghangat ranjang. Jeongguk kehilangan warasnya. Jiwanya sakit oleh kekecewaan terdalam dalam hidupnya.

Andai rahim ini _enyah_ selamanya, mungkin semua orang akan memandangnya seperti sedia kala. Jeongguk yang tangguh dan tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk menjaganya. Jeongguk yang tak pernah menyerah, yang selalu memiliki kebebasan untuk berbicara dan nilai dalam keputusannya.

Apa guna _suaranya_ jika tak ada satu pun orang yang cukup sudi untuk mendengarnya?

Apa guna _akalnya_ jika tak ada satu pun orang yang cukup peduli untuk menanggapi ide-ide cemerlangnya?

Semua ini karena _rahim bangsatnya_ , andai saja organ sialan ini lenyap.

 _Andai saja rahim ini lenyap._

 _Andai saja rahim ini lenyap untuk selamanya…—_

.

"Pangeran Jeongguk! Pangeran Jeongguk! Bertahanlah, Tuan!"

Malam itu, Jeongguk menusuk perutnya sendiri dengan pisau hingga tubuhnya bercucuran darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Dokter kerajaan berhasil menyelamatkannya, tentu saja. Dengan beberapa jahitan panjang yang mengenaskan untuk dilihat.

Jeongguk siuman setelah beberapa hari untuk menemukan Ibunda, menangis dan mendekapnya.

Ayahanda _memukulnya_. Mengatainya _lemah_ karena percobaan bunuh dirinya adalah tindakan paling hina yang tak pernah dilakukan nenek moyangnya sekalipun.

Semenjak saat itu, pengawasan padanya semakin ketat. Kamera pengintai di setiap sudut. Tak ada lagi privasi. Hanya bisa menerima takdir bahwa dirinya akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya dalam kuasa Namjoon, hanya untuk disetubuhi dan dipukuli tatkala dirinya ingin. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Tidak ada alternatif. Hanya ada jalur setapak menuju sisa hidupnya yang bagaikan _neraka_ yang amat sangat lamban.

Hanya bisa menerima nasibnya; ketika pengorbanannya yang begitu menyakitkan tak menghasilkan _secuilpun_ sobek pada rahimnya.

.

.

* * *

" _Hei, ingin aku menculikmu dan membawamu pergi selamanya dari sini?"_

.

JEONGGUK menyemburkan _tawa mencemooh_ mendengarnya.

" _Menculikku_?" nada Jeongguk benar-benar merendahkan. Namun, pria bernama Taehyung itu tampak tak tersinggung. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat konyol dan menyebalkan. "Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan lenganmu dengan satu tangan jika aku mau."

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu," Taehyung menggusak belakang kepalanya kikuk.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara padaku dan enyah."

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu sangat marah?" Taehyung mendecak sembari membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini punggungnya yang menyandar di langkan. Gelas wiskinya mengeluarkan suara halus dari es batu yang berbenturan. "Bukan salahku kalau tunanganmu brengsek."

" _Bangsat_ —"

"Kau marah aku mengatai tunanganmu?"

Jeongguk sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan frontal dan kurang ajar pria di sampingnya. Rasanya ingin menonjoknya sampai giginya habis, namun dirinya malas membuat keramaian.

"Aku marah karena kau _bukan siapa-siapa_ , tapi kau berceloteh seolah kau tahu segalanya."

" _Right_ ," Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis mengiyakan dengan senyumnya yang menjengkelkan. "Jadi…, setidaknya kita sepakat soal tunanganmu yang brengsek?"

Lagi-lagi, Jeongguk melongo. Darimana orang tak tahu sopan santun ini datang?

"Ayolah, tidak sulit menebaknya," kekehan ringan Taehyung entah mengapa membuat Jeongguk ingin meninjunya. "Sepanjang prosesi, dia tidak sekalipun mencium tanganmu. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di pundakmu bukannya menggandeng lenganmu seolah menunjukkan siapa di antara kalian yang berkuasa. Dia membiarkan dasimu melenceng, padahal aku saja tidak tahan melihatnya." Taehyung meraih dasi hitam yang mengalung di kerah setelan Jeongguk, kemudian membenahinya. Gerakan jarinya telaten dan berhati-hati, Jeongguk bagai terhipnotis. "Dan ada bekas biru di sudut bibirmu, _darling_. Tertutupi _makeup_ dari jauh, tetapi terlihat jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini," manik Taehyung yang sebiru lautan melirik bibirnya seolah dirinya mengetahui. "Lalu terakhir, kau yang ada di sini sendirian. Merokok seolah kau tak peduli dengan segalanya. Tunanganmu brengsek, _man_. Seharusnya kalian bersulang berdua seperti pesangan sejoli pada umumnya."

Kehilangan kata-kata. Jeongguk menatap pria di hadapannya separuh tercengang.

"Memangnya kau apa? _Sherlock Holmes_?" gerutunya kesal sembari memutar bola mata.

"Referensi yang bagus, _man_ ," Taehyung tergelak renyah. "Senang mengetahui bangsa kalian juga membaca literatur generasi kami."

Membutuhkan Jeongguk proses beberapa detik untuk akhirnya _menyadari_.

"Kau—" Tanpa sadar, Jeongguk melangkah mundur. Matanya menyipit tak percaya. Pantas semenjak tadi ada yang janggal. Aromanya, aksen bicaranya, matanya, _auranya_.

"— _manusia_?!"

Senyum Taehyung sama sekali tak berubah.

" _Bingo_!" kelakarnya ceria. "Ternyata tidak sesulit itu berbaur dengan kalian. Asal aku bisa mengendalikan auraku sedikit, bahkan aku bisa meminum bergelas-gelas _scotch_ kalian tanpa disadari. Ternyata rumor soal minuman klan _werewolf_ yang melegenda bukan bualan. Kalian punya wiski terbaik yang pernah kunikmati seumur hidupku. Pantas usia kalian panjang."

Seharusnya Jeongguk _membunuhnya_. Menghabisi Taehyung dalam cengkeramannya. Atau mungkin berteriak. Karena umat manusia dan kaum serigala telah bersitegang untuk ratusan tahun lamanya. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak ingin melakukannya. Akalnya tak mendeteksi secuilpun bahaya dari keberadaan manusia di sampingnya. Lagipula dirinya sudah lelah dengan satu nonsens dalam satu hari. Dia bahkan tak lagi peduli jika manusia aneh itu justru yang membantainya. Terdengar lebih baik daripada mengawini Namjoon, sejujurnya.

Maka Jeongguk menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi. "Aku lebih heran tentang caramu lolos dari penjaga dengan pakaianmu yang _seperti itu_."

"Definisikan ' _seperti itu_ '."

Jeongguk menelusuri tatapan matanya dari atas ke bawah figur Taehyung dengan lamat-lamat sekali lagi. Sorotnya meremehkan. Seperti melihat seekor serangga tak berarti yang terbang di hadapannya.

"Kau tak punya cermin atau bagaimana," asap rokok Jeongguk membumbung ke udara. Nada bicaranya datar dan tak terkesan. "Kau bisa menghakimi orang lain dari jarak puluhan meter tapi kau tidak bisa menilai dirimu sendiri?"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Maksudmu kemiskinanku terlihat segitu jelasnya dari pakaianku?"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu."

" _No offense_ , tapi matamu mengatakan semuanya, _Yang Mulia_."

"Oh, diam lah, _Sherlock_."

Keduanya tertawa untuk beberapa saat. Aneh rasanya; tertawa dengan orang asing. Dengan _manusia_ , yang bertahun-tahun dia ambisikan untuk habisi.

"Jadi," Jeongguk menjilat bibirnya. Rasanya sepat, layaknya nikotin. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Mungkin aku hanya datang untuk menjadi penyelamatmu?"

" _Please_ , manusia." Jeongguk memutar bola mata jengah. "Berhenti membual."

"Baiklah. Aku kemari untuk adrenalin."

"Ayolah," desak Jeongguk. "Jika aku benar-benar ingin, sudah kutangkap kau daritadi, manusia. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Kau sendiri yang mengasumsikan betapa persetannya aku dengan semua kondisi ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa-apa lagi."

Taehyung tampak bimbang sesaat.

"Mm, kau tahu." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Emas, mutiara, permata, entahlah. Apa pun yang bisa kutemukan." Kemudian pria itu menyesap wiskinya sedikit kemudian berdeham. "Aku tidak dipihak manusia atauupun _werewolf_. Aku mencuri dari kedua sisi untuk bertahan hidup. Nanti tengah malam, aku akan kembali ke mobilku di Marilyn. Pukul 12 tepat, tidak lebih." Taehyung melirik ke arah Jeongguk dengan sorotnya yang sungguh-sungguh. "Tawaranku masih berlaku jika kau ingin. Bukit Marilyns. Sebelum pukul 12."

"Kau _pencuri rendah_."

"Tidak semua orang lahir dengan sendok perak di mulutnya, Yang Mulia." Taehyung tidak mengatakannya dengan sarkastis. Hanya pernyataan dengan senyuman seolah mengungkapkan fakta yang tak Jeongguk terka terlalu dalam selama ini. "Jadi..., kau akan datang?"

"Rencana gila," Jeongguk mendengus. "Aku akan mengingatnya untuk kulaporkan pada jenderal. Kau akan mati sebelum sempat membawa barang curianmu."

Taehyung _tersenyum_ , dan itu membuat Jeongguk _frustrasi_ , tentang betapa optimisnya makhluk lemah di hadapannya.

" _Kau tidak akan_." Kemantapan terdengar jelas dalam intonasinya. " _Aku tahu kau tidak akan_."

"Terserah kau saja." Jeongguk mengangkat pundak tak peduli. Berusaha tak terlalu memikirkan darimana keyakinanme milik pemuda itu datang dalam akalnya. "Kau bertemu dengan serigala yang salah, _Sherlock_. Kepercayaan tak berdasarmu dengan orang yang baru kau temui lima menit lalu benar-benar akan membunuhmu, kau tahu."

" _Yeah_?"

Nada tenang Taehyung terdengar _mengintimidasi_ , Jeongguk tak tahu apa.

"Aku kesempatan terbaikmu. Aku mungkin berhadapan dengan serigala yang salah, tapi kau bertemu dengan _manusia yang benar_. Aku bisa membawamu jauh, _jauh_ dari tempat laknat ini jika kau cukup bernyali untuk melakukannya. Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya."

Jeongguk tidak pernah menemukan sosok seperti Taehyung sebelumnya. Lidah yang cerdas, otak yang licik, hasutan yang menyesatkan, namun lirikan yang nakal dan sejenak tampak kekanakan. Kepercayadirian yang absolut dalam caranya menerobos pupil matanya, bahkan caranya merapalkan setiap silabel dari pernyataannya.

"Dengar, manusia, aku tidak akan—"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, _Jeongguk_."

Cara Taehyung mengeja namanya nyaris menjadikannya _berkunang-kunang_. Sudah lama sejak ada yang menyebut namanya dengan begitu akrab. Bukan _omega_ , bukan _pangeran_. Hanya namanya.

"… _terjebak selamanya dengan pria brengsekmu, atau gapai tanganku—"_

"— _aku bisa memberikan semesta dalam telapak tanganmu._ "

.

* * *

JEONGGUK berusaha tidak berpikir terlalu banyak soal _manusia sinting_ yang datang begitu saja dalam malamnya. _Membawanya kabur_? Yang benar saja. Jeongguk mengenal Namjoon dari seluruh rumor yang berlalulalang soal dirinya. Pria itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Namjoon tak akan pernah membiarkan Jeongguk lepas dari cengekeramannya. Taehyung hanya lah seorang _manusia_ ; yang kecil dan lemah dibandingkan pasukan serigala yang siap memburunya kapanpun dia lengah. Jeongguk tak akan punya kesempatan. Namjoon selalu memastikan jika Jeongguk _tahu_ dirinya tak memiliki jalan keluar. Jeongguk membenci _manusia itu_ karena datang kepadanya membawa secercah harapan yang dirinya telah susah payah berusaha untuk melupakan. Jeongguk membenci _manusia itu_ karena tatkala dirinya sudah meluruskan hatinya untuk pasrah, dia justru mengingatkannya kembali pada pijarnya yang telah padam. Jeongguk _membencinya_ , karena ketika pemuda itu mendengar penolakan darinya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengajaknya berdansa. Jeongguk _membencinya_ , karena manusia itu menginjak kakinya ketika berdansa, melemparkan lelucon garing padanya, dan mencium jemarinya ketika mereka selesai menari selagi berlutut penuh penghormatan. Jeongguk membencinya; amat sangat membencinya ketika bahkan detik ini, dirinya _masih_ memikirkannya. Duduk di ruang belajarnya dengan secangkir memori tentang manisnya senyuman Taehyung yang malu-malu beserta kehangatan jemari yang Taehyung bagi.

"Apa yang kau baca sampai membuatmu tersenyum begitu, tunanganku?"

Suara Namjoon membuatnya terlonjak. Tiba-tiba, pria itu sudah di sisinya. Tersenyum lebar sembari memberikan kecupan ringkas di dahinya. Jeongguk berusaha keras tidak mendorong tubuh pria itu dan hanya memejamkan matanya menahan jengah.

"Kau terlihat murung tadi pagi," Namjoon berkata sembari duduk di bangku kosong tepat di sebelahnya. Meraih beberapa helai rambutnya kemudian mengelusnya lembut. "Lalu tiba-tiba kembali dengan wajah riang malam ini? Ingin berbagi padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Jeongguk mendecak malas. "Hei, kau tahu? Kau bisa berhenti berlagak seperti tunangan yang baik sekarang. Tidak ada yang melihat. Kembalilah menjadi bajingan dan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kau bicara apa, Sayang," Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jeongguk mengulang kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sepasang matanya berkobar penuh keberanian. "Atau aku akan _teriak_."

Namjoon terdiam seketika. Senyumnya sirna tergantikan oleh rautnya yang lebih kaku. Tampak tersinggung. Jeongguk tak bergeming; bahkan ketika Alpha itu mencekal pergelangan tangan kanannya dalam genggamannya yang terlalu kuat. Seolah berusaha menghancurkan tulangnya.

"Aku _melihatmu_ berdansa dengan orang lain di balkon. Jangan berlagak dungu." Namjoon mendesis. Giginya mengatup rapat dan napas-napas pendek lepas dari geritan giginya menahan amarah. "Aku _tidak suka_ , Jeongguk."

Kekehan mengejek terlepas dari bibir Jeongguk. "Semua orang berdansa dengan orang lain dalam pesta, Namjoon. Tidak perlu berlebihan. Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka dengan apa pun yang kulakukan? Kau tidak pernah menyukai apapun yang bisa membuatku senang."

"Maksudmu _pria compang-camping_ itu membuatmu senang?" Namjoon tergelak histeris dengan sorotnya yang membola tak percaya. "Kupikir seleramu lebih baik daripada itu, Jeongguk. Dia hanya lelaki lemah yang membuatmu tertawa saat pesta. Tak lebih. Aku bisa memberikanmu kastil dan jubah seharga sekantung emas bahkan kolam renang dari mata air Atlantik jika kau menginginkannya. Jangan sekalipun kau berpikir _dia_ lebih baik dariku."

"Aku tidak ingin apapun, melebihi keinginanku untuk _tidak_ mengawinimu."

 _ **Bugh!**_

Jeongguk tidak menyadari Namjoon _memukulnya_ hingga dirinya tersungkur di atas lantai dengan telinganya yang berdengung sadis. Bertalu-talu dalam kepalanya sekeras stereo menyadari bahwa _Namjoon menghajarnya_. Dengan bogem penuhnya hingga mulutnya terasa asin mengecap darah dari luka dalam bibirnya. Bola mata bulat Jeongguk melebar ketakutan menyaksikan Namjoon berlutut di hadapannya dengan sorotnya yang mencekam. Insting omega yang sangat tidak ingin diakuinya menyeruak liar ke seluruh ujung sarafnya sehingga Jeongguk _mematung_. Tak bisa berteriak maupun membalas, hanya bisa menggigil merasakan bendungan air mata memenuhi indera pengelihatannya.

"Lihat, Jeongguk, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Namjoon mengangkat dagunya dengan helaan napas kasar dan terburu. "Maaf. Aku lelah, dan kau bertingkah seperti brengsek. Kemari, kubantu kau berdiri dan membersihkan lukamu."

Namjoon mengangkat Jeongguk seperti boneka porselen. Yang bisa dirusak sesuka hatinya kemudian dirakitnya lagi untuk dilebur kembali. Akan tetapi, sebelum Namjoon sempat melakukan apa-apa lagi, Jeongguk _meludahi wajahnya_. Dengan seluruh kebencian terdalam dan keberanian yang terkurung rapat dalam naluri omeganya.

 _ **Plak!**_

Seketika, satu gamparan kembali mendarat di pipinya yang lain. Jeongguk tak lagi peduli.

" _Aku akan berteriak_ —" Jeongguk mendesis dengan sisa nyali yang dimilikinya. Matanya berair; oleh amarah, oleh kesedihan, oleh kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri sebab tak mampu membela diri. "Aku akan _berteriak_ setiap kau mendekatiku. Aku akan _berteriak_ setiap kau menyentuh ujung pakaianku. Aku akan _berteriak_ pada semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak akan berhenti memberontak, Namjoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengawiniku. Aku akan membuang _semua_ janin yang kau tanam dalam perutku. Aku akan memberikanmu neraka sebagaimana kau selalu melakukannya padaku selama ini."

Pukulan ketiga dan keempat mengikuti setelah itu. Namjoon menjenggut poninya luar biasa kasar kemudian mendesis di wajahnya. Angkara begitu kentara menggurat dalam wajahnya.

" _Itu yang kau inginkan_?"

Auman mengerikan Namjoon memekakkan telinganya. Insting omega dalam inti jiwanya meneriakkannya untuk _patuh_. Menerima segala yang Alphanya berikan tanpa tapi.

"Kita bisa bertaruh jika aku bisa memberikanmu neraka yang _jauh_ lebih mengerikan, Omega. Pikirmu dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin melepaskanmu? _Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu_. Aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang seumur hidupmu dan kau akan _membusuk_ di situ. Takkan pernah lagi melihat langit siang atau pun malam karena yang ada di pikiranmu hanya cara untuk memberikanku keturunan yang terbaik. Sampai mati, _kau milikku_. Jangan pikir seluruh kalimat provokasimu membuatku berhenti menginginkanmu, Jeongguk. Kau omega paling indah yang pernah kulihat dengan mata kepalaku. Tingkah paling liarmu sekalipun tak akan merubahnya. _Sampai kapan pun_."

Jeongguk pikir, lebih baik dirinya _mati_.

.

* * *

TAEHYUNG bersandar di bamper Jeep Winglernya tanpa berhenti menatap arloji di tangannya. _Sudah lewat lima belas menit_.

"Sialan."

Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil gunungnya. Kembali menoleh memastikan sekantung barang curiannya masih ada. Taehyung memutar kunci di lubang _ignition_ dengan sedikit kecewa, sebelum telinganya _mendengar_ suara derap langkah samar yang terburu.

Matanya memicing untuk melihat sosok _itu_.

Berlari mendekatinya dengan langkah yang nyaris terseret dari dalam belantara yang gelap dan rimbun oleh barisan pohon-pohon tinggi. Seketika, Taehyung merangsek keluar dari mobilnya. Melihat tak ada lagi jubah megah yang dikenakannya melainkan hanya stel kemeja dan celana kelabu polos yang tampak seperti pakaian tidur. Kemudian Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki tersebut yang tampak melipat bibirnya sedikit tidak senang.

"Jangan berikan aku senyum puasmu, atau aku akan kembali pulang," ancaman itu sama sekali tidak terdengar menakutkan. Ada semburat tipis ketika pemuda itu menggerutu. "Biarkan aku masuk dan jangan katakan hal-hal seperti ' _kubilang juga apa_ ', atau semacamnya."

Itu _Jeongguk_. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. Melepaskan jaketnya begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat kemudian menggantungkannya di pundak Jeongguk. Jaket flanel hitamnya tampak begitu _kumal_ melingkar di tubuh Jeongguk. Lelaki itu biasa mengenakan setelan yang mewah dan berkelas sehingga Taehyung merasa jaketnya hanya _mengotori_ penampilan Jeongguk yang seelok purnama di atas kepalanya. Akan tetapi, Jeongguk tidak protes. Hanya terdiam dengan bibirnya yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tangan Taehyung meraih sebelah rahang Jeongguk yang lebam dengan berhati-hati. Matanya muram tampak cemas. Ujung jemari Taehyung terasa hangat membelai permukaan kulitnya yang dingin. "Tunanganmu memukulimu?"

Jeongguk menghindari sentuhan Taehyung setengah hati. "Ayo pergi," gumamnya tanpa menatap Taehyung di manik indahnya. "Sebelum ada yang curiga dan mengejarmu."

"K, kau benar," Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa dirinya terbata. Namun ia segera membukakan sebelah pintunya untuk Jeongguk supaya pemuda itu masuk. Kemudian Taehyung kembali berlari menuju kursi pengemudi dan menutup pintu. "Uhm, kau mungkin ingin memasang sabuk pengaman," tukas Taehyung dengan gestur memakai sabuk kepada Jeongguk. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu hanya memberikan raut heran. Sehingga Taehyung berakhir membuang napas merasa bodoh dan meraih sabuk pengaman Jeongguk kemudian memakaikannya. Suara derit jok yang ditindihnya menggema pelan. Taehyung dapat merasakan napas Jeongguk menerpa sisi wajahnya dari jarak yang seminim ini. "Kalian tidak memakai mobil, aku lupa."

Tak ada sahutan dari Jeongguk. Hanya menunduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak menekannya lebih jauh dan menginjak gas di pedalnya untuk bergegas.

.

Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang membuka suara selama nyaris tiga jam perjalanan.

Hening sempurna.

Jeongguk tidak tidur. Pemuda itu hanya terus-menerus melihat ke luar jendela tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tampak kedinginan.

"Uhm, ingin berhenti sebentar?" Taehyung mencoba menawarkan. "Aku bisa menyalakan api."

Respon Jeongguk hanya gelengan singkat. Kemudian kembali hening.

" _Kau … masih menunggu_?"

Suara Jeongguk mengalun lirih dan sehalus sutera, sedikit membuat Taehyung terkesiap.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." Taehyung menggusak hidungnya kikuk. Menjadikan Jeongguk melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan dan memberikan putaran bola mata malas padanya. Sehingga Taehyung berakhir terkekeh sembari menggusak belakang lehernya. " _Alright, you got me, man_. Sejujurnya aku sempat panik saat kau tak kunjung datang. Tapi aku bodoh karena masih berharap. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu sebentar lagi." Taehyung membalas tatapan Jeongguk. Cemerlangnya biru bertemu pekatnya merah. "Aku _sangat senang_ kau datang."

Sepasang mata Jeongguk tidak bergeming. Tidak tampak terpukau atau pun terenyuh, namun juga tidak tampak dingin dan acuh. Mereka bertukar pandangan dalam senyap. Hingga kemudian Jeongguk berdeham sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan. Suaranya pelan saat berbisik.

"Lihat ke depan saat berkemudi."

" _R, right_."

Jeongguk merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu kembali menghadapkan dirinya ke arah jendela. Dari pantulan kaca, Taehyung dapat melihat samar-samar seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibir Jeongguk dari cahaya yang temaram.

Itu membuatnya _berdebar_ , entah mengapa.

.

* * *

NAMJOON terbangun pagi itu dan tak menemukan Jeongguk di meja makan bersamanya. Malam kemarin, dirinya langsung bingkas dari hadapan Jeongguk dan tidur duluan karena lelah. Memang peraturan ketat kerajaan tak membiarkan mereka kawin terlebih dahulu sebelum pengecekan medis dilakukan. Sebab kondisi Jeongguk masih harus diperiksa dokter sekali lagi untuk keperjakaannya. Setelah Jeongguk memasuki ruangan praktik dokter kerajaan yang letaknya hampir terpisah dari kastil utama, Namjoon tak melihatnya lagi.

Maka, Namjoon menanyai satu per satu pelayannya. Itu tak masuk akal karena kemana pun Jeongguk pergi, pemuda itu diiringi lima atau lebih pengawal. Seharusnya salah satu dari mereka tahu dimana tunangannya berada.

Akan tetapi, begitu melihat sang dokter diikat di kursinya dengan mulut yang tersumbat selotip beserta jendela belakang yang membelalak terbuka, Namjoon _mengamuk_. Merubuhkan peralatan praktik yang ada di sana hingga menghantam lantai hingga hancur berserakan.

"Ambilkan jubahku!"

Suara menggelegar Namjoon membuat semua orang mencicit.

"Akan _kurantai_ kedua kakinya begitu aku menemukannya."

.

.

* * *

"KITA akan kemana?"

Mereka sudah cukup jauh dari koordinat kerajaan. Jeongguk sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. Semalaman dirinya terus terjaga membayangkan granat atau satu pleton militer kerajaan datang untuknya. Kini begitu mereka berkendara nyaris penuh 24 jam, dirinya bisa sedikit tidak paranoid. Merasa buruk karena mengabaikan Taehyung di kebanyakan waktu.

Taehyung memberikan lirikan singkat yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memperhatikan. "Jika bisa melaluinya dengan selamat, kita akan ke pelabuhan lalu ke Michigan."

"Rumahmu?"

"Aku dibesarkan di sana. Detroit; bagian barat Michigan," suara daun yang bergesekan tertiup angin malam terdengar bersahutan. Jeongguk tampak tertarik dengan ucapan Taehyung. "Aku diusir dari negaraku. Suatu hari aku berlari dari buronan dan menaiki kapal yang salah. Kapal menuju benuamu, dan aku tak bisa kembali tanpa uang yang banyak. Aku tak sempat berpamitan dengan orang tuaku. Yang mereka tahu, aku pergi suatu pagi, kemudian menghilang. Meskipun mereka sering berkelahi dan melempar barang, walaupun Ayahku pecundang dan Ibuku sering berselingkuh, ternyata rindu juga jika lama tak bertemu." Taehyung tersenyum hampa sembari memutar kemudinya. Suaranya melembut karena suatu hal yang Jeongguk kenali persis. _Penyesalan_. "Karena itu, aku terus mengumpulkan banyak hal untuk menebus dosaku. Ibu selalu berkata akan meninggalkan rumah karena Ayahku tak lagi bekerja. Dia akan senang melihat apa yang kutemukan hari ini. Dengan begitu, Ibuku pasti akan tinggal dengan kami selamanya."

Jeongguk menyaksikan wajah bersedih Taehyung dengan nanar.

"Karena itu kau sendirian di sini?"

" _Yeah_ , delapan tahun aku di benuamu." Jeongguk tak bisa _membayangkan_. Berada dalam ujung tanduk selama delapan tahun lamanya. Tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Taehyung berada dalam ancaman kematian setiap harinya, dan Jeongguk merasa _konyol_ pernah berpikir untuk mati ketika Taehyung telah begitu lama bertahan demi dirinya sendiri. "Terkadang makan, terkadang tidak. Aku berada di garis kematian lebih dari sekali. Kadang aku terbangun di tempat yang berbeda dari di mana aku tidur. Kadang dalam posisi digantung di pohon Oak dengan posisi tubuh yang dibalik. Iru _thrilling_ , sungguh. Kejutan setiap harinya. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana semesta membawaku. Karena itu, saat aku menelusup di acara pertunanganmu, _no hard feeling, man_. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, di sana tampak sangat ramai, dan banyak celah untuk mengambil macam-macam harta."

Nada bicara Taehyung sudah kembali seperti semula. Penuh canda dan ceria.

Jeongguk menghela napas tipis. " _I rather would entreat thy company; to see the wonders of the world abroad, than, living dully sluggarized at home, wear out thy youth with shapeless idleness_." Kedikan bahu kecil. "Itu terdengar seperti kau."

Taehyung tercengang untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian terkekeh menyenangkan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau baru saja mengutip Shakespeare, Jeongguk? Apa kau serius?" gelaknya tak percaya.

"Itu yang terlintas di kepalaku begitu mendengar ceritamu."

"Shakespeare?"

"Kau punya masalah dengan Shakespeare?"

"Sherlock Holmes, lalu Shakespeare. Setelah ini? Mark Twain?"

"Kau bajingan."

Taehyung memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Bagi Jeongguk, itu menggemaskan. "Kau tahu aku bercanda, _man_ ," ucapnya. "Oh iya, dan aku lupa bilang. Maaf aku menghajar salah satu tamu undanganmu karena aku harus mencuri bajunya. Aku tidak punya pakaian seperti klan kalian." Jeongguk membulatkan matanya terhibur sambil menahan tawa. " _Well_ , karena itu aku tidak tersinggung saat kau mengata-ngatai pakaian yang kukenakan. Itu bukan milikku."

Mendengarnya, Jeongguk _terbahak_. Lepas dan geli dan berasal tepat dari isi hatinya. Lama sekali dirinya tak tertawa sebebas ini, untuk alasan yang sekonyol ini.

"Kau meninggalkan tamuku telanjang?" Jeongguk tak habis pikir. Taehyung hanya menyahut dengan anggukan mantap dan tawa konyolnya. Kini seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada lelaki di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar kejam, uh, _Taehyung_."

Rasanya aneh merapalkan nama pria itu. Ada getaran anomali, letupan kecil di ujung lidahnya. Namun Jeongguk siap untuk menjadi terbiasa.

"Aku masih baik hati untuk tidak menanggalkan celana dalamnya, tenang saja."

"Ew," Jeongguk menjulurkan lidah. "Aku lebih suka pakaianmu yang sekarang."

Saat ini, Taehyung berpakaian lebih kasual. Kaus hitam polos yang dilapisi kemeja tebal berwarna hijau _army_ dan celana gunung berwarna sedikit lebih tua dengan bercak-bercak yang dilipat ujungnya. Sepatu _boots_ cokelat dan jam kalung perak adalah aksesoris lain yang digunakannya. Sederhana; tapi tampak lincah dan menarik layaknya petualang.

"Ya, kita harus lakukan sesuatu dengan pakaianmu, Jeongguk."

"Aku tidak apa-apa memakai ini."

"Nanti kau masuk angin, bodoh." Ucapan Taehyung enteng dan terdengar main-main. Jeongguk benci dikatai _bodoh_ oleh orang lain, namun jika Taehyung yang mengatakannya, rasanya _berbeda_. Seperti ada secuil kepedulian dan rasa cemas. Itu tak wajar. "Lihat, sepertinya ada pasar malam. Kau ingin mampir? Kita bisa main-main sebentar, membeli baju untukmu, lalu menghabiskan malam di penginapan atau semacamnya."

"Kita harus lari sejauh mungkin, Taehyung. Tidak ada waktu unt—"

"Mm," lirikan Taehyung nakal. "Terlalu _noble_ untuk merakyat di pasar malam, _Yang Mulia_?"

" _Fuck you_."

.

Mereka memulai dengan ke gerai pakaian. Tadinya, Taehyung menawarkan untuk membeli setelan di tukang jahit sebab dirinya tahu, _royal_ selalu melakukan itu setiap kali memesan pakaian. Ukuran khusus, bahan sesuai keinginan, dan satu-satunya di seluruh dunia. Namun, Jeongguk dengan yakin berkata; _jadikan aku seperti kau_ , ujarnya, _dandani aku seperti orang biasa_. Maka Taehyung sama sekali tak mampu menentang sorot tak bergeming Jeongguk yang seperti itu dan berakhir menurut. Beranjak untuk memilih-milih dan berakhir dengan kemeja _checker_ hitam putih dan sepasang celana jins tanpa _brand_. Cengiran takut-takut terukir di bibirnya saat menyerahkan pada Jeongguk. Akan tetapi, sang pangeran mengenakannya tanpa protes kemudian mengangguk afirmatif. Membiarkan Taehyung membayar bajunya dengan beberapa keping emas.

Taehyung membenarkan kerah kemeja Jeongguk. "Kau yakin tak perlu menyamar? Kau pangeran, berkeliaran di pasar malam, orang-orang akan bertanya."

"Aku dikurung sepanjang waktu. Tidak banyak rakyat yang tahu wajahku, tenang saja." Jeongguk menahan napas ketika aroma maskulin sampo yang menyerbak dari surai kecokelatan Taehyung merasuki respirasinya. "Lagipula aku sudah _sangat_ tidak tampak seperti diriku sendiri. Aku terlihat seperti preman murah yang sering ditangkap Ayahku lalu dihukum mati."

"Seramnya," Taehyung meringis. "Kau terlihat seperti _aku_ , sesuai pesananmu. Atau kau ingin memilih sekali lagi mumpung kita belum jauh?"

Jeongguk tergelak kecil. "Aku tidak komplen. Hanya belum terbiasa. Ini terlihat keren."

Seringai di sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik.

"Hei, kutunjukkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih keren!"

Taehyung menawarkan tangannya ke arahnya dan Jeongguk _terkesima_ untuk beberapa saat. Keraguan meluruh dari akal sehatnya tatkala senyum kanak-kanak Taehyung dan binar lucu dari bola matanya membuatnya pupilnya silau. Meraih jemari Taehyung yang hangat kemudian membiarkan telapak yang lebih besar tersebut menggenggam setiap jengkal tangannya dengan sempurna. Tak pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya dengan begitu _intim_ dan mendebarkan seperti ini, dan Jeongguk mengizinkan Taehyung menyeretnya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menggerombol padat. Cengkeraman Taehyung begitu erat dan _melindungi_ , sehingga Jeongguk berhenti mencemaskan segalanya.

Itu pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jeongguk melihat _sirkus_. Nyata dan menegangkan terpampang di depan matanya yang menyalak terperangah. Aksi _trapeze_ serta tarian sinkron yang tak pernah sedetikpun goyah dari ritmenya. Harimau dan gajah, berang-berang dan tupai. Jeongguk menahan napas berulang kali. Setiap kali para penari itu berpose bertumpukan membentuk piramid lalu _meloncat_ , Jeongguk menggenggam tangan Taehyung sedikit lebih kuat karena tegang.

Sementara Taehyung? Taehyung _terlalu sibuk_ mengamati raut Jeongguk yang begitu eskpresif mengamati pertunjukan di depan matanya seraya tersenyum separuh sadar. Tampak bak malaikat tersiram cahaya minimalis dari lampu minyak di sudut ruangan. Tatkala pertunjukan itu turut menampilkan aksi lumba-lumba yang saling berlompatan dan mendebur air hingga menyemburkan seluruh penonton dengan air tersebut, sesaat Taehyung khawatir Jeongguk membencinya. Namun yang ditemukannya justru _Jeongguk_ , tertawa girang dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup sehingga Taehyung _tak bisa_ mengerdipkan matanya walau sekejap saja.

Keluarnya dari kemah sirkus, Jeongguk tidak berhenti berceloteh histeris. Taehyung senang mendengarnya. Mereka membeli bermacam camilan dan segelas bir murah yang membuat Jeongguk menjulurkan lidah sambil tertawa geli. Melihat segerombolan pria di pojok pasar tampak berseru ramai, Jeongguk mendekat penasaran. Begitu melihat mereka tengah _berjudi_ , Jeongguk merasa cukup mabuk untuk menyerahkan gelasnya pada Taehyung lalu ikut duduk di antara mereka. Taehyung melongo. Menyaksikan seluruh tatapan predator pria lainnya melihat lelaki muda seperti Jeongguk ikut bermain Poker dengan mereka.

"Jeongguk—lupakan. Ayo kita naik sesuatu."

" _Nah_ ," Jeongguk menepis tangan Taehyung yang menarik ujung kemejanya. "Aku mau main."

"Kau mau bayar pakai apa, hah?"

"Pikirkan belakangan," sahutnya enteng. "Kau sudah membelikanku baju. Sekarang aku akan mentraktirmu _semua_ wahana yang ada di sini tanpa harus mengurangi emas yang kau kumpulkan dari hasil kerjamu." Jeongguk memberikan senyum kecilnya. Intonasinya melembut. "Kau akan menggunakannya untuk merebut Ibumu kembali, 'kan? Percaya padaku, Taehyung. Biarkan aku melakukan ini."

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Sehingga akhirnya Taehyung membuang napas kalah dan menggusak kepala Jeongguk berantakan.

" _Alright, man_."

Menit-menit selanjutnya membuat Taehyung _menganga_.

Jeongguk memenangkan _semua_ ronde Poker semenjak dirinya bergabung. Kini Taehyung memegang sekantung emas penuh dengan mulutnya yang masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Jeongguk menandingi semua orang dalam lingkaran itu dengan mudahnya. Berlagak seperti bos preman dengan mengangkat satu kaki ke kursi dan membanting kartunya setiap mendapat _Full House_ atau bahkan _Four of a Kind_. Dengan sebatang Marlboro di bibirnya, membuang sekepul asap rokoknya begitu arogan. Jeongguk tak tampak seperti _apapun_ di mata Taehyung. Berbeda. Satu di antara seribu. Kilatan dalam bola mata Jeongguk yang semula tak pernah ditemukannya, kini _membara_ begitu hebat seperti jilatan api. Begitu berani, menantang, dan penuh akan rasa ingin tahu. Taehyung _tak bisa_ berhenti menatapnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan bocah ini!"

"Dia pasti curang!"

"Mana mungkin dia bisa mendapat _four of a kind_!"

Jeongguk menahan tawa. "Alasan klasik. Akui saja kalau kalian memang payah."

"Apa kau bilang, bocah bedebah?!"

Salah satu dari pria bertubuh besar itu membalik papan yang penuh oleh kartu, hingga terbalik. Wajahnya memerah dan uratnya tampak menonjol mengindikasikan amarahnya. Jeongguk tak bergeming. Namun, Taehyung segera menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Lari, bodoh!"

"Kenapa? Aku bukan pengecut yang—"

"Larilah jika kau masih sayang nyawamu!"

Kemudian mereka berlari, berlari, _berlari_ , sehingga kehabisan napas dan lutut keduanya terasa lelah, namun mereka _tertawa_ , tanpa sekalipun pernah melepas tautan jemari. Keduanya tergelak ketika menembus kerumunan orang yang saling berdesakan dengan anarkis. Berteriak _maaf_ berulang kali tanpa benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lima paman barusan masih persisten mengikuti mereka. Hingga Taehyung membawa Jeongguk menuju bianglala kemudian menyerahkan banyak kepingan emas; _berikan kami dua puluh putaran atau lebih, terserah_. Lalu menaiki salah satu gondolanya tergesa-gesa. Ketika mereka sampai puncak dan melongok kepada para paman pengejarnya di bawah, Taehyung mengacungkan jari tengah dan Jeongguk menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan.

Tak berapa lama, paman di bawah mulai anarkis sehingga mereka diseret oleh keamanan menyingkir dari lokasi karnaval. Taehyung menghela napas lega, begitu pula Jeongguk. Mereka bertukar pandangan sembari terkekeh putus-putus. Sama-sama berusaha mengatur respirasi, tampak penuh keringat dan sedikit mabuk.

" _Well_ , barusan menegangkan."

Taehyung meringis lebar. "Masih kuat naik wahana lainnya dengan _penghasilan_ mu, bandar?"

Tawa Jeongguk beresonansi dalam gendang telinga Taehyung bersama tepukan kesal di atas pahanya. "Mungkin satu atau dua lagi. Tidak mau _kusirku_ kelelahan besok pagi."

Benar saja. Setelah mereka menaiki _roller coaster_ dan kapal Naga, Jeongguk muntah-muntah dan Taehyung terpingkal. Mungkin karena lari terlalu banyak, mungkin karena malam kemarin dirinya tak cukup tidur, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan, mungkin juga karena terlalu banyak alkohol. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak memforsir kinerja tubuhnya begini dan rasanya _menyenangkan_.

"Ke hotel sekarang?" Taehyung memijat belakang leher Jeongguk.

Namun, mata Jeongguk menangkap satu gerai yang menarik perhatiannya. Berjalan mendekat kemudian mengamati untuk beberapa saat. Melihat para laki-laki dewasa memegang senapan plastik dan berusaha menembak kaleng kecil yang bertuliskan nomor undian.

"Aku ingin mencoba ini, Taehyung."

"Janji setelah itu kita ke hotel?"

"Janji."

"Baiklah."

Tanpa basa-basi, Taehyung langsung berbicara dengan pemilik gerai dan menyerahkan sejumlah emas yang ditukar dengan satu senapan mainan. Taehyung menyerahkannya pada Jeongguk.

"Isinya tiga peluru bola. Gunakan baik-baik."

Jeongguk berusaha membidik. _Dor!_ Satu kali. Meleset. _Dor!_ Meleset. _Dor!_

"Sudah sebelas tahun aku tidak membidik. Insting menembakku tumpul," Jeongguk mendecak kesal. "Taehyung, belikan peluru lagi."

"Ini yang terakhir."

"Iya iya, bawel."

Begitu menerima amunisi baru— _Dor!_ Jeongguk mengerang ketika kembali meleset. _Dor!_ Kemudian kembali meleset. Jeongguk tidak tahu apa yang salah.

"Kau memegang senapan seperti artis Hollywood, Jeongguk." Tiba-tiba, Taehyung sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Bisikan dari suara rendahnya mengalun tepat di telinganya. Entah sejak kapan, Taehyung menahan pinggangnya. "Rileks, _man_. Majukan kakimu sedikit," lalu Jeongguk menurut. Degupan jantungnya menggila entah mengapa dengan posisi Taehyung yang menempel begitu lekat dengan punggungnya. "Gunakan tangan dominanmu untuk menggenggamnya;—begitu. Lalu tanganmu yang lain di bawah magasin. Ibu jarimu letakkan sedikit di bagian bawah tangan kirimu," Jeongguk membiarkan Taehyung menangkup tangannya sembari memberikan penjelasan. Napasnya tersendat, entah mengapa. "Genggam yang kencang, rilekskan bahumu. Kau terlalu tegang. Itu membuatmu meleset." Intonasi Taehyung sungguh _serius_ , tidak seperti biasanya yang terdengar penuh canda dan menggemaskan. "Matamu, Jeongguk. Luruskan ke target, jangan berkedip, lalu _tembak_."

 _Dor!—Tang!_

Salah satu kaleng kecil itu terpelanting dan Jeongguk menahan napas. Merasakan perlahan Taehyung melepaskan kontak dari tubuhnya dan meninggalkan sisa kehangatannya di atas pori-porinya. Jantungnya berpacu kencang. Separuh sadar saat pemilik gerai itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nomor 17," ujarnya sembari merogoh kantung hadiahnya. Sedikit cemberut karena mengetahui itu adalah hadiah terbesarnya yang dirinya tak menyangka akan ada yang mendapatkan, "Ini, _young man_ , hadiahmu."

"T, terima kasih."

Jeongguk masih terbata. Menerima sebuah _handgun_ kecil yang tak benar-benar diinginkannya dengan sedikit linglung. Jeongguk menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang hanya memberikannya seulas senyuman lebar.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membidik."

Jeongguk menggerung begitu mereka sampai di kamar hotel. Taehyung baru saja keluar selesai mandi sementara Jeongguk sudah mandi terlebih dulu. Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Delapan tahun aku menggelandang dimana-mana," jawabnya selagi menggusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. "Berburu adalah kualitas wajib bagiku, terutama saat di hutan. Panah berbeda cara pakainya dengan senapan. Kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir saat membidik dengan senapan. Lagipula, aku lebih terkejut dengan seorang _Pangeran kerajaan_ yang jago Poker sepertimu. _Man_ , itu menakjubkan."

"Aku bisa semua permainan kartu dan papan catur. Itu yang kulakukan dengan para pengawal saat bosan di istana. Sedangkan kau dengan kemampuan menembakmu?" Jeongguk mengedikkan bahu. "Mengejutkan. Karena kau terlihat seperti manusia lemah."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari Tuan Serigala yang muntah-muntah karena _roller coaster_."

"Bangsat," bibir Jeongguk melipat kesal. "Aku tidak terbiasa, _alright_?" gerutunya sedikit bersemu.

"Iya, iya," Taehyung tersenyum jenaka sembari menarik kursi kayu yang mulanya berada di depan meja cermin sehingga kini dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Jeongguk yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang. "Ayo obati luka di wajahmu sedikit. Kemari."

"Tidak perlu. Apaan, sih."

" _Jeongguk_."

"Ini hanya lebam kecil."

"Aku penculik yang bertanggungjawab dengan sanderanya. Menurut saja."

Jeongguk memutar bola mata main-main kemudian membiarkan Taehyung merawat lukanya tanpa protes. Segalanya berlangsung dalam hening ketika Taehyung mengoleskan sesuatu yang seperti salep memar di sekitar rahang, tulang mata, serta sudut bibirnya yang masih sedikit sobek. Kening Taehyung mengerut serius dan sorot matanya memicing penuh konsentrasi. Itu _menggemaskan_ , hatinya ujung jemarinya begitu telaten dan selembut beludru sehingga Jeongguk merasakan milyaran kupu-kupu berterbangan anarkis dalam perutnya. Wajah keduanya begitu _dekat_ , dan Jeongguk merasa konyol karena berdebar. Tak bisa mengurai deskripsi tentang estetika akan _betapa menawannya_ bola mata sebening samudera Taehyung yang sedikit tertutupi poni panjangnya yang berantakan, namun entah mengapa juga maskulin.

"Selesai," senyum tuntas Taehyung tampak lucu. "Tidak seburuk itu, 'kan?"

Kemudian mata mereka _bertemu_ , dan bumi seolah berhenti berotasi. Senyum Taehyung luntur dan keduanya _tahu persis_ , ada tensi yang tak wajar menyelimuti keduanya. Taehyung menahan napas saat Jeongguk tak sedikit pun bergeming. Manik semerah darahnya menerobos pupilnya seolah berusaha membaca isi kepalanya. Ada nyali yang begitu berani dalam cara Jeongguk memerangkap bola matanya. Seakan memanggilnya untuk melakukan segala hal yang tak sepatutnya sampai warasnya karam. Hingga akhirnya, Taehyung hanya menggapai buku-buku jemari pemuda di hadapannya kemudian mengecupnya ringkas.

"Ayo tidur," Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya. Menarik kembali kursinya ke lokasinya semula. "Besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang. Kau ingin ranjang atas atau bawah?"

"U—uh—" Masih berusaha memroses apa yang baru saja terjadi, Jeongguk tergagap. Masih terpasung kaku merasakan sisa sensasi bibir Taehyung yang melekat di atas jemarinya. "D, di sini tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung mengangguk. Mematikan lampu kemudian berjalan untuk menaiki tangga menuju ranjang atas. Tiba-tiba, Jeongguk _menahan_ pergelangan tangannya. Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berhenti beberapa persekon. Dalam gelap, Taehyung menunduk untuk menemukan mengilapnya netra Jeongguk yang mendongak padanya. Tak bisa mendefinisikan maknanya.

" _Terima kasih untuk hari ini_."

Terpaku untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Taehyung mengumbarkan seulas senyum.

"Kau senang?"

"Ya," angguk Jeongguk cepat. " _Sangat_."

Maka Taehyung tertawa menyenangkan. Meraih puncak kepala Jeongguk kemudian menggusaknya berulang kali.

"Selamat tidur, Jeonggukie."

.

"— _gguk_!"

"Jeongguk! Bangun!"

Dengan kepala yang masih separuh pening, Jeongguk membuka matanya malas.

"Uh—pukul berapa ini?"

"Tiga pagi," Taehyung mencengkeram lengannya sedikit lebih kuat dari biasanya. Mata birunya berdilatasi tampak panik. "Kita harus _lari_. Orang-orang dari kerajaanmu ada di bawah. Dengar; yang akan kita lakukan adalah merangsek dari jendela belakang lalu masuk ke belantara. Setelah itu kita lari mengikuti arus sungai. Sejauh mungkin."

Jeongguk mengeryitkan kening. "Mobilmu?"

"Mereka sudah menjarah mobilku," Taehyung mendecak sembari mengenakan _sling bag_ yang berisi kantung emas dan permata yang dicurinya hari kemarin. "Kau siap berlari?"

Maka Jeongguk bergegas mengganti pakaiannya kemudian meraih tangan Taehyung.

.

* * *

LORONG-LORONG di dalam hutan sungguh gelap dan mengerikan, Jeongguk tak pernah merasa adrenalinnya berpacu sesinting ini. Rasa takut tertangkap, teror dalam belantara, serta suara derap langkah keduanya yang menginjak dedaunan kering bahkan debruk ketika dirinya terjatuh menyandung akar pohon. Napasnya terengah pendek-pendek dan keringat membulir dari pelipisnya. Akan tetapi, Taehyung yang tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya menjadikannya entah mengapa merasa sedikit saja lebih aman.

Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Jeongguk tidak bisa menerka sejauh apa keduanya telah berlari. Sayup-sayup teriakan para pengejar masih saja terdengar. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Bertahun-tahun dirinya tak berlari selama ini, ketahanan tubuhnya mulai melemah. Jeongguk membiarkan langkah kakinya melamban dan _terjatuh_ , saat tak mampu lagi mengimbangi Taehyung.

"Jeongguk?! Jeonggukie, kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung tampak panik luar biasa sembari tergopoh menangkup kedua pipinya yang belepotan oleh tanah. "Kau masih kuat—uh, kau masih kuat berlari?" Napas Taehyung terengah-engah. Matanya tidak tenang mengamati sekitar.

Jeongguk mengangguk sembari menggigit bibirnya. Namun pergelangan kakinya terasa luar biasa nyeri. Mungkin terkilir. Matanya berair menatap Taehyung tak berdaya.

"K—kemari," Taehyung buru-buru berjongkok di hadapannya. "Naik ke punggungku."

Isi kepala Jeongguk bergejolak. Antara menginginkan hidup bebas bersama Taehyung, namun juga separuh menyadari jika logikanya menjerit apabila semua ini terlalu mustahil. Taehyung hanya lah seorang manusia yang _sendirian_. Tak mempunyai bala bantuan di tengah benua teritori serigala yang mengancam nyawanya nyaris di setiap waktu. Taehyung berhasil bertahan hingga detik ini, Jeongguk tak ingin membahayakannya. Dirinya tahu Namjoon marah beberapa harta bendanya dicuri. Lebih lagi, tunangannya kabur begitu saja. Jeongguk selalu tahu Namjoon bisa mencium aromanya. Mungkin jika Jeongguk tak lagi menggandoli Taehyung, manusia itu bisa selamat. Kembali ke benuanya dan membayar harga untuk bertemu keluarganya.

Karena itu, Jeongguk menggeleng tanpa berani menatap Taehyung di matanya.

"K—kau, larilah duluan," Jeongguk menggeritkan giginya. "Nanti aku menyusul."

"Kau _bodoh_?" suara Taehyung yang berjengit penuh kepedulian menjadikan Jeongguk rindu. Rasanya menyakitkan. Membayangkan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria paling baik hati yang pernah ditemuinya. "Mereka akan menangkapmu. Aku bisa membawamu. Ayo."

Jeongguk menggeleng, kali ini lebih mantap. "Aku tidak ikut bersamamu, Taehyung. Pergilah."

" _Persetan_ ," Taehyung menarik lengan Jeongguk dan mengalungkannya di pundaknya. Berusaha mengangkatnya ke atas bahu dengan satu tangannya yang lain menahan belakang lututnya. Akan tetapi, Jeongguk terus memberontak. Menjadikan Taehyung yang juga sudah lelah, kembali menurunkan pria itu dari pundaknya dengan rautnya yang tak mengerti. "Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?!"

"Ini tidak akan bekerja, Taehyung. _Jika ada aku_ , mereka akan selalu bisa menemukan kita. Namjoon bisa mencium aromaku. _Aku omeganya_." Jeongguk meraih sebelah pipi Taehyung yang juga berantakan oleh lumpur kemudian mengelusnya halus. "Jika kau sendirian, kau bisa melakukannya, Taehyung. Kembalilah ke rumahmu. Temui Ayahmu. Temui Ibumu. Aku sudah cukup begini. Aku sudah _sangat bahagia_ malam kemarin," mata Jeongguk menelusuri satu per satu manik Taehyung penuh haru. Betapa sempurnanya; betapa tak ditakdirkannya keduanya untuk bersama. "Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja. Namjoon brengsek; tapi aku tahu suatu hari nanti aku bisa belajar mencintainya. _Aku akan baik-baik saja_."

"— _kau menyerah_?" Taehyung menangkap tangan Jeongguk di pipinya. Menggenggamnya begitu erat seolah tak pernah rela dirinya pergi. "Karena _aku tahu_ kau tidak baik-baik saja, Jeongguk. Aku melihatmu tadi malam. Kau begitu _hidup_ ; jauh berbeda dengan dirimu saat di balkon tempo hari yang hanya termenung sendirian. Berpikir bagaimana cara mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Semua idealisme konyol orang-orang di sekitarmu membuat hatimu _mati_ , Jeongguk. Kau hidup seperti boneka tak bernyawa yang dirakit tanpa cinta. Hingga suatu hari, gairah dalam hatimu yang kau jaga baik-baik hangus terbakar waktu. Kau berhenti bermimpi karena kau terlalu _takut_ untuk terjatuh. Kau berhenti peduli karena kau terbiasa melihat semua orang berpaling darimu. Tapi _aku_ —aku _tidak akan_ meninggalkanmu, Jeongguk. _Aku berjanji_." Sepasang manik mengilat Jeongguk berkaca-kaca. Memerah menahan air mata seraya menatap wajah Taehyung yang mengingatkannya tentang begitu banyak makna soal asa. "Ingat lumba-lumba tadi malam? Kembang api? Sulap semalam yang menakjubkan?" Taehyung membisik dengan nadanya yang halus dan penuh harap. "Kita bisa melihatnya lagi bersama, _alright_? Esok, lusa, dan seterusnya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, Jeongguk. Kau _tidak bisa_ menyerah di sini."

"Taehyung, Taehyung—dengarkan aku," Jeongguk meraih kepala Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. " _Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku_." Air matanya mengalir dan dirinya tak lagi peduli. Jeongguk tak pernah menangis di depan siapapun; seburuk apapun hidup berusaha menjegalnya tertatih. Karena ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat. Akan tetapi, ini menyedihkan. Terlalu menyedihkan sebab dirinya terlanjur menganggap Taehyung lebih dari sekedar pria nekat yang membuatnya tertawa dalam pesta. "Kau telah mengizinkanku bermimpi. Walaupun hanya satu hari. Karena itu, aku ingin kau _pergi_ , Taehyung. Tinggalkan aku. Menjadi bebas lah untuk bagianku juga."

Jemari Jeongguk menyeka poni Taehyung dan mencium keningnya lama.

" _Aku tidak akan melupakanmu_."

"Kubilang aku _tidak_ meninggalkanmu," Taehyung bersikeras. "Jeongguk, dengar—"

" _Pergi_!" Dengan kasar, Jeongguk mendorong tubuh Taehyung darinya. Menepis sentuhannya dan membuang muka. Berusaha menghindar karena Jeongguk _tahu_ , dirinya akan _kalah_ detik ketika matanya kembali bersitatap dengan milik Taehyung. "Pergilah, Taehyung."

"— _ya, pergilah, manusia_."

Suara itu seketika menjadikan keduanya terperanjat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya sebab Jeongguk hafal persis _milik siapa_ suara ini berasal. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung sudah beranjak dan berdiri tegap di depannya. Seolah menjadi tameng. Taehyung merogoh sebilah _revolver_ dari saku celananya dan menarik _slide_ senjata apinya dengan waspada.

"Kalau dia bilang pergi, ya, pergi. Jeongguk tidak suka cowok pemaksa."

 _Namjoon_.

"Oh, kau si tunangan brengsek," Taehyung mengatakannya dengan kasual. berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal. "Ya, dia tidak suka cowok pemaksa. Karena itu sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia, _man_. Kau tidak buta; kau bisa melihatnya tidak bahagia bersamamu."

"Lalu dia bahagia bersamamu, begitu?" Namjoon berlagak menahan tawanya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya! Lihat, tunanganku yang terhormat kau pakaikan baju gelandangan seperti itu. Dia _pangeran_ , demi Tuhan, bukan rakyat jelata sepertimu. Kain pel seperti itu tak pantas untuknya. Kau membuatnya berlari. Jeongguk tidak pernah berlari seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Dia omega. Dia dilahirkan untuk dimuliakan dan dikabulkan segala keinginannya tanpa perlu turun dari tahtanya," ujarnya tenang. Melangkah semakin mendekat. Taehyung merasa _ciut_ di hadapannya. "Bukan _begini_. Bukan kau ajak berlarian kesana-kemari hingga dia kelelahan dan bersimbah lumpur seperti ini. Ini bukan kehidupan untuknya, manusia. Kau tahu itu. Kau _tidak bisa_ membahagiakannya."

Napas Taehyung tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Dirinya memang tak punya apa-apa. Hanya manusia miskin yang cukup beruntung bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.

"Kita selesaikan ini baik-baik, sepakat?" Namjoon menunjukkan seulas senyum diplomatis. "Kau kembalikan apa yang kau curi dariku beserta tunanganku kepadaku, maka akan kubiarkan kau pergi. Aku tidak akan memburumu. Lagipula manusia sepertimu tak akan bertahan di belantara ini lebih dari satu malam."

" _Tidak_ ," Taehyung mengacungkan laras pistolnya. "Kau yang akan pergi, sebelum aku menembak otakmu keluar dari tempurung kepalamu."

Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil terkekeh. "Dengar—siapa namamu? Taehyung?" ejanya dengan aksennya yang aneh. "Taehyung, dengar. Jeongguk itu omega. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Alphanya. Tanpa _aku_. Nasibnya tak akan berubah tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan. Kau hanya menyulitkannya. Mengisi kepalanya dengan mimpi-mimpi bualan dan harapan palsu yang tak bisa kau wujudkan. Jika memang Jeongguk penting bagimu; _serahkan padaku_. Aku bisa menjaganya melebihi kau yang bahkan kesusahan mencari makan untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa melindunginya daripada kau yang bahkan tak punya rumah untuk bernaung. Kau hidup dari _mencuri_ , Taehyung. Kau ingin Jeongguk hidup dengan caramu yang kotor itu? Kau ingin dia makan dari hak yang kau rampas dari orang lain? Itu yang kau mau?"

Ada keraguan merongrong dalam dadanya, dan Namjoon melihatnya jelas.

"Sebagai Alpha, aku tahu dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau mengakui jika semua yang kukatakan benar," Namjoon kembali menambahi dengan provokasinya yang cerdik. "Berhenti munafik. Aku ingin segera membawa tunanganku pulang dan mengobati kakinya yang cidera. Dia kesakitan, kau lihat itu? Biarkan aku merawatnya di tempat seharusnya dia berada."

Saat Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Jeongguk, Taehyung menampar tangannya. Menjadikan empunya mengerutkan kening kehilangan kesabaran.

" _Jangan sentuh dia, bajingan_."

" _Alright_ , Taehyung, sekarang kau membuatku kesal," Namjoon mengetatkan rahangnya mulai tersulut emosi. "Kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Kau dan aku; _one on one_. Siapa yang menang, Jeongguk akan ikut dengannya. Jika aku kalah, kubiarkan kalian lepas. Tapi jika aku menang, aku ingin kau mengembalikan Jeongguk dan permataku juga, bedebah. Ayo lakukan ini."

" _Apa kau bodoh_?"

Ucapan Taehyung yang dikatakannya dengan tawa mencemoohnya membuat Namjoon mengerling penuh kebencian.

"Jeongguk _bukan_ barang, apa kau bodoh?" tukasnya sekali lagi tanpa gentar. Jeongguk mengamati Taehyung takut. Tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya akibat tindakan senewennya. "Peduli setan kita berkelahi dan kau menang, atau bahkan aku yang menang. Tidak ada artinya. Jeongguk bukan sebongkah emas; yang menurut dibawa siapapun kemana pun hanya karena orang lain memenangkan pertarungan. Jeongguk tetap bisa pergi dengan _siapapun_ yang dia inginkan, karena _dia punya akal_. Dia tidak bisu, tidak tuli, dan dia tidak dungu. Jeongguk sangat pintar, bahkan. Orang paling pintar yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Karena itu, _Jeongguk tidak membutuhkan pertaruhan orang lain untuk menentukan apa takdir yang dia inginkan untuk dirinya sendiri_. Berhenti membicarakan Jeongguk seolah dia benda mati yang bisa kau pertaruhkan seenak jidatmu. Bagaimana jika kau menganggapnya makhluk hidup yang sama dengan kita semua sesekali, bajingan?"

Bola mata Jeongguk berkilat oleh air mata mendengar ungkapan Taehyung yang membelanya. Inti hatinya yang terdalam tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang lebih dari haru. _Afeksi, kasih sayang_. Suatu bagian dari dirinya yang semula terkunci rapat, kini dengan mudahnya terjamah oleh orang yang dikenalnya tak lebih dari tiga hari. Memporakporandakan pertahanannya dan menjadikan Jeongguk _jatuh_. Dan tak ingin lagi bangkit apabila dengan lelaki seperti Taehyung lah dirinya harus terjerumus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan _membunuhmu_ , manusia," Namjoon menggeram dengan matanya yang memerah. Meletup oleh amarah. "Akan kutarik kerongkonganmu dari leher sialmu hingga kau tak bisa berbicara sok pahlawan seperti itu lagi."

Kemudian keduanya berkelahi. Namjoon dengan cakar mengerikan, pedang, serta insting karnalnya, sementara Taehyung dengan naluri manusia dan sebilah _revolver_ nya. Jeongguk menyaksikan perkelahian sengit itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Menggigil tak mampu melawan suara hati omeganya yang tertempa untuk takluk dengan alphanya. Namjoon membuat pakaian Taehyung sobek-sobek dengan pedangnya hingga sebaret lurus berdarah berhasil melintang di area pinggangnya sementara Taehyung menggurat lubang di pundak Namjoon. Namjoon mengangkat leher Taehyung dengan cengkeramannya seolah pria itu seringan bulu. Membantingnya ke batang pohon dan mencekiknya sekuat tenaga. Samar-samar, Taehyung dapat mendengar Jeongguk meneriakkan namanya putus asa. Akan tetapi, kesadarannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Pandangannya memburam dan dirinya hanya bisa membisikkan _mmafkan aku_ dan _maaf, maafkan aku_ , sebab tak mampu melakukan perlawanan lagi dengan tubuhnya yang terkoyak. Taehyung kehilangan banyak darah, banyak tenaga; dia tak akan mampu menandingi Namjoon.

Namun, sebelum sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran—

 _ **Dor!**_

—Taehyung melihat tubuh Namjoon yang ambruk di depan matanya, kemudian dirinya yang tersungkur di tanah mengikutinya.

.

.

.

* * *

TAEHYUNG membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

Tubuhnya bergemeletuk menyakitkan di beberapa bagian. Kepalanya nyeri dan dirinya merasakan kering yang luar biasa di kerongkongannya. Kemudian hal kedua yang disadarinya adalah suara derasnya hujan yang menghujam. Taehyung dapat melihat dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap, tetapi bukan di luar hutan seperti terakhir dirinya mengingat. Mungkin di semacam gua. Beberapa lukanya sudah diobati dengan larutan herbal, entah apa. Matanya menangkap sosok Jeongguk sedang membelakanginya. Tampak kesulitan menyalakan api unggun. Itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Sini, kubantu."

Suaranya serak, dan Jeongguk membalikkan tubuh kaget. Netranya membola, mulutnya menganga, dan ada bening di sudut matanya. Taehyung memberikan senyum lebarnya yang masih tampak pucat dan tertawa saat Jeongguk meraba-raba wajahnya.

" _Syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah_ —" Jeongguk menariknya dalam pelukan, dan Taehyung terkekeh tersendat. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Taehyung membalas dekapan Jeongguk dengan memberikan usapan lemah di punggungnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Dua hari," Jeongguk menyisir poni Taehyung agar tidak menutupi matanya. Menatapnya cemas dan separuh tak percaya. "Aku tak menemukan pemukiman dari jarak yang bisa kujangkau setelah saat itu. Hanya gua ini yang kutemukan. Kau dingin sekali setiap malam. Aku takut kau tak akan bangun. Aku tidak bisa menyalakan api dengan cara primitif. Jadi—jadi aku, uh, maafkan aku."

"Ssh, kenapa minta maaf," Taehyung beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa batu. Memilih-milih materialnya. Menepak-nepakkannya berulang kali di atas kayu dan dedaunan yang Jeongguk timbun. "Kau bisa melakukan pengobatan herbal, itu menakjubkan. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah mati. Itu yang kau pelajari di kastil?"

Jeongguk mengangguk-angguk. Berseru girang saat dengan mudahnya Taehyung berhasil menyalakan api. Taehyung membersihkan tangannya lalu kembali duduk di sisi Jeongguk.

"Ceritakan aku apa yang kulewatkan?"

Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Jeongguk tersenyum. "Aku mengaplikasikan ilmu yang kau ajari di pasar malam. Aku baru ingat membawa senapan kecil dari hadiah membidik saat itu. Aku tahu kesempatanku hanya satu kali. Kalau gagal, selesai sudah. Maka aku memastikan jika bidikanku tepat sasaran. Seperti yang kau ajarkan." Jeongguk berkisah tanpa sekalipun melepas tatapannya dari Taehyung. Menurut Taehyung, itu menggemaskan. Betapa antusias pemuda itu bercerita Taehyung bisa mendengarkannya sepanjang hari. "Lalu aku menyeretmu sejauh yang kubisa. Mengobatimu sebaik yang kubisa. Bersyukur dua hari ini hujan lebat. Tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi posisi kita dari aromaku."

"Kau menyeretku dengan kakimu yang terkilir?" Taehyung meringis membayangkannya. Tidak tega. Jawaban Jeongguk hanya kedikan bahu kecil yang menjelaskan segalanya. "Astaga, terima kasih, Jeongguk. Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali dalam sehari."

"Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku, Taehyung." Tawa Jeongguk segar dan mendebarkan. "Aku membalas budimu sebatas yang mampu kulakukan. Kuharap aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kakimu. Kemarikan. Biarkan aku melihat."

Kemudian, Jeongguk memutar tubuhnya sehingga dirinya bisa menunjukkan kaki kirinya yang masih membiru. Tampak keunguan karena tak terurus. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa bersalah melihatnya. Maka dirinya menaikkan kaki Jeongguk ke pangkuannya dan meraba mata kakinya. Mencari dimana sendi atau tulangnya terdislokasi. Sentuhan Taehyung terlatih dan berhati-hati. Mengantarkan setrum memabukkan ke seluruh ujung sarafnya meskipun hanya melalui cara sesederhana itu.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit," Taehyung memperingati. "Kau siap?"

Jeongguk mengangguk. Sama sekali tak merasakan kuatir maupun takut akan rasa sakit tatkala Taehyung yang meletakkan jemari di atas cideranya. Matanya terpatri pada sosok Taehyung yang penuh konsentrasi. Tak sedikitpun beralih. Terlalu sibuk mengamati seberapa matangnya warna kuit Taehyung yang selalu terbakar matahari, betapa maskulin potongan rambutnya, dan betapa panjang bulu matanya. Jeongguk hanya mendesis kecil saat Taehyung membenahi persendian kakinya. Rasa sakitnya terkabutkan oleh gejolak anomali dalam dadanya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak cemas. "Sakit?"

Maka Jeongguk hanya menggeleng dengan sorotnya yang tak gentar. Mengunci bola mata Taehyung dalam miliknya. Manik Taehyung tampak cantik layaknya safir di relung samudera. Bersinar dan penuh akan kedamaian yang megah dan sulit dijelaskan. Untuk sesaat saja, Jeongguk berpikir apabila _Taehyung alphanya_ , dirinya takkan perlu terus menerus berlari. Sebab Jeongguk tak bisa berhenti membayangkan tentang betapa indahnya semesta apabila dirinya bisa memiliki _anak_ milik Taehyung. Keturunan dengan _mata biru_ sebening milik Taehyung, hati yang berbelas kasih seperti Taehyung, keberanian dan rasa keadilan yang sama layaknya Taehyung, bahkan senyuman bodoh dan perilaku sembrononya. Jeongguk tak pernah tahu apabila disentuh oleh seseorang yang menghormatinya rasanya akan begini berbeda. Jeongguk menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hidupnya untuk membenci atribut omega dalam tubuhnya. Namun Taehyung mengulurkan tangan di depan matanya dan seketika merubah _segalanya_. Membuatnya merasa _istimewa_ menerka-nerka andai saja dirinya terlahir untuk membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia bersama Taehyung. Maka dirinya tak keberatan; secuil debu pun, tidak.

Jeongguk membelai sebelah pipi Taehyung penuh perasaan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkat telapak tangannya.

"Delapan tahun aku terdampar di teritorimu, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti kau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Omega _paling tangguh_ yang pernah kulihat," Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan kekaguman yang sungguh-sungguh. "Kau mengaum seperti alpha, congkak seperti alpha, tetapi menyenangkan dan mampu bergurau jika kau ingin. Kau kuat seperti alpha, kau liar seperti alpha, tetapi kau mudah peduli dan tidak egois tak seperti apapun. Kau bicara kotor, tetapi selalu bertatakrama dan santun saat waktunya. Kau selalu bermegahan, tetapi juga sanggup hidup dalam gua dan berlari dengan kaki rusakmu. Kau tampak membenci segalanya, tetapi kau tak pernah merintih tanpa berbuat apa-apa."

Jeongguk tergugu saat Taehyung sekali lagi mencium telapak tangannya yang bertengger di pipinya. "Kontras sifatmu, Jeongguk, membuatmu tak seperti siapapun yang pernah kutemui selama ini," Taehyung kembali berujar. "Kau _satu_ di antara milyaran."

Ujung telunjuk Jeongguk menyingkirkan poni Taehyung ke belakang telinganya sembari tertawa jenaka. "Aku tidak bisa membedakan antara kau sedang sungguh-sungguh menyanjungku, atau kau sedang berusaha merayuku."

"Jahat," Taehyung mencebik kekanakan. "Padahal aku serius."

"Aku tahu," sahut Jeongguk separuh tergelak. "Kau manusia pertama yang kutemui, Taehyung. Aku tidak pernah berkesempatan bertemu spesiesmu sebelumnya. Kupikir kalian hanya makhluk lemah yang pongah berusaha menguasai seluruh lautan dan daratan. Tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu dan memberikan penilaianku sendiri. Bukan dari kisah para jenderal ataupun dongeng yang dikisahkan para pelayan padaku sebelum tidur saat kecil dulu."

Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman hambar. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya, kalian sedikit-banyak akurat. Sebagai manusia, aku mengakui keserakahan kami dalam segala hal. Itu memalukan."

"Kau bicara apa?" Jeongguk mendecak tak setuju. "Kau adalah lelaki paling baik hati yang pernah kutemui. Kau bodoh dan menyebalkan, tetapi menyenangkan di kebanyakan waktu. Membuatku tak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya; apakah semua umat manusia nyatanya sebaik dirimu, Taehyung?"

Seketika, senyum Taehyung luntur. Menggeleng kecil.

"Aku _bukan_ orang baik, Jeongguk."

" _Well_ , itu mengejutkan," Jeongguk tergelak lirih. "Di klan kami, semua orang hanya peduli dengan strata. Alpha, beta, omega. Jika kau alpha, kau bisa memiliki segalanya. Kau dihormati, kau ditakuti, disegani, dan kau berhak menduduki seluruh posisi parlemen ataupun militer dalam kerajaan. Jika kau beta, kau berada di titik keseimbangan. Terkadang menjadi medis, tenaga pengajar, teknisi, macam-macam. Tetapi jika kau omega," Jeongguk mengedikkan bahunya merana. "…kau hanya _alat_. Yang tidak memiliki makna selain sebagai media bereproduksi untuk menjaga garis keturunan dari kepunahan. Omega dipandang sangat rendah. Terkadang diperlakukan seperti budak dan barang perdagangan di kalangan bawah. Menyenangkan melihat tak ada strata dalam golonganmu, Taehyung. Kau memperlakukanku seperti kawan baikmu. Aku ingin lebih banyak hal seperti itu. Orang sepertimu."

Taehyung terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Ya, manusia tak memiliki alpha, omega, semacamnya. Kau benar." Suara api yang bergemeratak dan derasnya gemuruh hujan menggema di setiap sudut gua. Ada kesyahduan dalam momen keduanya kala ini. "Tapi diskriminasi ada dimana-mana. Umat manusia memiliki warna kulit, status sosial, agama, gender, bahkan partai politik. Kulit putih menindas kulit hitam, otoriter menindas rakyatnya, monoteis selalu bersitegang dengan politeis, lelaki mendominasi wanita, hak-hak minoritas tak pernah terdengar. Itu terjadi dimanapun, Jeongguk. Seakan itu budaya. Tradisi turun-temurun yang tak pernah berusaha manusia perbaiki. Tak ada hal yang benar-benar bisa merubahnya." Taehyung berujar dengan senyum mirisnya yang menjadikan Jeongguk ingin memeluknya erat.

Jemari Taehyung menangkap kalung perak di dalamnya kemudian membukanya. Menunjukkannya pada Jeongguk. Sebuah foto ukuran amat kecil yang menunjukkan sepasang orang tua berkulit hitam, abang berkulit hitam, dan satu lelaki mungil dengan wajah Asia.

"Seluruh keluargaku berkulit hitam. Mereka mengadopsiku dari saudara jauh semenjak aku lahir. Karena itu, aku menganggap mereka semua sebagai keluargaku sendiri; orang yang terdekat dalam hidupku. Kami hidup bahagia pada mulanya. Hingga revolusi besar-besaran terjadi, dan _mereka_ merenggut semuanya. Usiaku sebelas tahun saat itu. Aku melihat abangku dipotong kedua tangannya sampai mati kehabisan darah oleh mereka semua yang meneriakkan revolusi. Ayah, Ibu, dan aku berhasil kabur ditolong oleh Federal. Ibuku ketakutan dan ia mulai tak berpikir jernih. Dia selalu minta bercerai setelah itu karena takut bayi dalam rahimnya akan berada dalam bahaya apabila terus tinggal dalam lingkungan orang hitam yang saling membantai satu sama lain." Suara Taehyung gemetar, ada genangan dalam bola matanya, Jeongguk tak sampai hati. "Hidup setelah itu benar-benar sulit. Tidak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran. Lalu benar saja, Ibuku mengalami keguguran karena stres terlalu berat dan beliau menyalahkan segalanya pada Ayah. Suatu hari Ibuku lebih sinting dari biasanya dan mengacungkan pisau ke arah Ayahku. Umurku dua belas, demi Tuhan, dan aku menangis supaya mereka berhenti. Ayahku tak pernah lagi bekerja karena depresi, Ibuku selalu meniduri pria lain. Seolah-olah satu-satunya yang menjadikan keduanya bertahan hanya lah _aku_. Karena itu, aku mati-matian mempertahankan apa yang kupunya. Aku mencuri satu kali, lalu berhasil. Kemudian dua kali. Tiga kali. Dan seterusnya, hingga aku lupa diri."

Taehyung menjeda sesaat, mengatur emosinya yang berkecamuk. "Usiaku lima belas saat aku mencuri sesuatu dan _panik_ , lalu aku menembak wanita itu. Tanganku gemetaran dan aku menangis ketakutan. Negaraku tidak terlalu ramah pada keturunan kulit hitam karena bagi mereka, kebanyakan dari kami adalah revolusioner. Mungkin saat menemukanku, mereka akan menyiksaku pelan-pelan sampai mati tanpa dibawa ke pengadilan. Begitu lah dunia bekerja, Jeongguk. Aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali anak orang hitam yang tukang mabuk dan wanita prostitusi. Karena itu, aku kabur menaiki sembarang kapal tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun pada Ayah Ibuku. Mafia dalam kapal itu berkata padaku; mereka tak akan pernah mengantarku pulang kembali kecuali aku membawakan _sesuatu_ untuk mereka. Sesuatu yang bisa mengampuni jejak kriminalku untuk Negara. Sesuatu yang mungkin membunuhku dalam prosesnya."

Jeongguk melihat Taehyung menyeka sudut matanya, maka dirinya menggapai tangan tersebut dan menggenggamnya. "Permata dan emas?"

Ada hening sebelum Taehyung menelan ludah. "Y, ya, semacam itu," sahutnya lemah.

"Kau paham maksudku, Jeongguk?" Taehyung kembali mengangkat wajah dengan rautnya yang putus asa. "Terkadang ini bukan soal perbedaan. Para revolusioner itu orang hitam yang _memperbudak_ dan membantai orang hitam. Orang miskin menginjak-injak mereka yang lebih miskin. Awalnya kupikir ini karena status. Karena perbedaan. Tetapi aku melihat sekelilingku dan _tersadar_. Manusia tak pernah benar-benar membutuhkan alasan untuk saling membenci. Mungkin ini bukan soal sistem, bukan soal strata, bukan soal kekuasaan. _Mungkin ini soal manusia itu sendiri_. Bahkan orang lemah bisa merasa lebih baik dengan menindas mereka yang lebih lemah. Itu manusia. _Itu kita semua_. Tidak heran jika Tuhan marah pada kita semua dan _menelantarkan kita_. _We're just a bunch of fucked up people trying to fuck each other's life_. Kita tidak pantas menerima ampunan Tuhan atas cara kita memperlakukan satu sama lain. _Kita tidak akan pernah pantas_."

Taehyung _terisak_ dan Jeongguk merasakan rasa sakit dari semua yang Taehyung katakan menusuk sanubarinya. Nyatanya, Taehyung _benar_. Seharusnya semua makhluk hidup bertingkah lebih baik daripada ini. Tetapi kita semua hanya mengecewakan alam semesta. Menerima nyawa tanpa menghargainya dan menghidupinya dengan pengabaian.

Maka, Jeongguk menarik kepala Taehyung ke atas pundaknya dan mendekapnya hangat. Merasakan basah menembus serat kainnya yang tipis dan tak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali belaian jari-jemarinya pada helai rambut Taehyung seolah berusaha berkata apabila _segalanya akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini_.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan Paris?"

"Hah?"

"Banyak pemusik akordion di sepanjang jalan, mode yang menonjol, Notre Dame. Mereka memiliki pistachio paling enak di dunia. Kedengarannya menyenangkan, Jeongguk. Aku selalu bermimpi bisa membangun rumah di Paris."

Setelah memulihkan kondisi tubuh sehari setelahnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Taehyung berkata demikian di tengah perjalanan mereka. Mendengarnya, Jeongguk tertawa sembari menukikkan sebelah alis heran.

"Apa kau bergurau, Taehyung? Sebentar lagi kita sampai di pelabuhan. Lalu pulang ke Michigan. Rumahmu."

Wajah Taehyung tampak gelisah. "Kupikir ideku buruk, Jeongguk," gagasnya gusar. "Dengar, aku punya teman yang bisa mengantarkan kita ke sana. Dia bisa menjemput kita dengan helikopter. Aku akan menghubunginya jika bertemu dengan jasa telepon. Sekarang kita bisa mencari tempat istirahat terlebih dahulu di kota, lalu pikirkan kembali rencana kita."

"Jangan bodoh. Kita ke pelabuhan. Tidak ada ganti rencana."

"Jeongguk—"

"Aku ingin melihat tempatmu tumbuh, Taehyung."

" _Kubilang kita batal ke Michigan_."

Taehyung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jeongguk, sehingga pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tak mengerti dan membutuhkan penjelasan. Namun, Taehyung tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menatapnya sendu sembari menggeleng putus asa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat membuat Taehyung takut, dan Jeongguk tak tahu apa.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," tukas Jeongguk seolah mampu membaca isi pikiran Taehyung. Menilik mata pemuda itu berusaha menemukan kejujuran di dalamnya. "Ada sesuatu yang belum kau katakan padaku yang perlu kuketahui?"

Desauan Taehyung frustrasi. "Tidak ada," bantahnya. "Aku hanya … berubah pikiran."

"Tiba-tiba saja? Semacam, benar-benar tanpa alasan?"

"Tak bisakah kau diam saja dan menurut?"

Rahang Jeongguk mengetat. Menatap Taehyung tak percaya. "Aku _punya akal_ , ingat? Kau sendiri yang berkata begitu. Aku bukan _barang_ yang bisa diseret ke sana kemari tanpa bertanya."

Taehyung menarik napas panjang. " _Please_ , jangan berkata begitu. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu _apa_?" dengan lembut, Jeongguk menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. Erat. Berusaha menyampaikan jika dirinya peduli, dengan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau bisa katakan padaku. Kau selalu mengatakan apapun padaku. Apa yang berbeda kali ini?"

Balasan jemari Taehyung yang sama kuat menjadikan Jeongguk berdebar. "Aku ingin melindungimu. Hanya itu."

"Maksudmu aku dalam bahaya di Negaramu? Di benua manusia?" ibu jari Jeongguk mengusap punggung tangan Taehyung penuh perhatian. "Aku lebih terancam _di sini_ , Taehyung. Namjoon akan mengurungku selamanya dalam kastil itu jika sampai tertangkap. Aku mungkin tak akan melihat matahari lagi. Aku mungkin akan mati membusuk di kamar gelapku."

"Kau _tidak tahu_ itu, Jeongguk."

Manik Jeongguk melebar sesaat, tampak terluka. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau _tidak tahu_ jika di sana akan lebih baik daripada di sini. Setidaknya, di sini kau punya segalanya. Iklim untukmu, sumber daya alam, permata dan emasmu, makanan yang kau sukai, bahkan orang tuamu dan rakyat yang menyukaimu."

Jeongguk memicingkan mata tak habis pikir. "Taehyung, kau _serius_ berkata begitu?" desisnya menahan rasa sakit di jalur pernapasannya. "Setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama, kau ingin mengembalikanku ke muara kesengsaraanku, itu yang ingin kau katakan? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan untukku, kau tersadar jika aku _bukan_ orang yang ingin kau bawa ke rumahmu, lalu kau ingin aku _enyah_ dan kembali dalam penjara Namjoon, itu maksudmu?"

"Jeongguk—"

"Kau bisa katakan itu dari awal," Jeongguk melepaskan tangan Taehyung dengan kasar. "Kau bisa mengatakannya sebelum aku _salah paham_ dengan semua kebaikan yang kau berikan. Kau seharusnya mengatakannya sebelum aku bermimpi terlalu tinggi. _Brengsek_. Harusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku saat kakiku rusak di belantara sampai aku mampus dimangsa binatang buas."

"Ssh, _tenang_ , Jeongguk, _tenang_ ," Taehyung menggapai kedua pipi Jeongguk dan menangkupnya. Menatap kedua mata semerah darahnya yang berpendar karena terluka. "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Aku peduli padamu. _Kau tahu itu_. Ingat saat aku bilang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu? Saat malam itu, apa kau masih ingat?" Jeongguk terdiam sebelum mengangguk dengan bibirnya yang terlipat sedih. "Karena aku _tidak akan_ meninggalkanmu, Jeonggukie. Aku hanya butuh waktu. Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi. Kita bisa menjelajahi benuamu sebentar lagi, katakanlah Paris atau manapun yang kau inginkan, lalu kita bisa pulang ke rumahku."

"Aku merasa tidak aman di sini," Jeongguk mendesak dengan nada merengeknya yang tak pernah diperdengarkannya pada siapapun; kecuali Taehyung. "Aku paranoid setiap terbangun dari tidurku dan bermimpi soal Namjoon yang menembak isi kepalamu. Namjoon belum mati, aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya lewat instingku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Taehyung. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini."

"Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku," Taehyung meyakinkan. " _Alright_?"

"Tidak, Taehyung," sergahnya putus asa. "Kau tidak tahu itu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja dan kita pasti akan pulang, aku berjanji. Tapi kau harus bersabar untukku sebentar lagi," ujarnya pelan dan lembut, seolah takut Jeongguk akan pecah. "Kau bisa lakukan itu untukku? Menunggu sebentar lagi saja sampai aku siap untuk kembali?"

" _Tidak_ , Taehyung." Remasan Jeongguk di kemejanya dan tatapan keras kepalanya tak bergeming. " _Aku tidak bisa_ , jika itu artinya aku akan melalui satu malam lagi bermimpi soal kau yang mati terbunuh Namjoon. Alam bawah sadarku melakukan itu padaku, Taehyung. Aku bisa _gila_. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati lagi, walaupun hanya di dalam mimpi. _Aku tidak bisa_. Itu membuatku sinting lebih dari apapun."

Taehyung mengusap wajah Jeongguk tak sampai hati.

"Jeongguk…,"

" _Aku tidak bisa_ ," suaranya mulai gemetar. Jeongguk tahu Taehyung tak bisa berkata _tidak_ melihatnya begini. Maka Jeongguk membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya. Mendengar helaan napas panjang Taehyung dan kelembutan dalam usapan kepalanya. " _Ayo pulang. Ke rumahmu_."

Jeongguk melepaskan dekapan Taehyung sesaat untuk melihat pria itu mengangguk padanya dengan manik birunya yang bergetar, entah oleh rasa takut atau sendu. Kemudian Jeongguk membisikkan _terima kasih_ dan kembali mendekap Taehyung hingga napasnya sesak.

.

Tak berapa lama, hujan turun rintik-rintik.

Mereka berlarian entah mengapa sambil tertawa. Taehyung menutupi kepala mereka berdua dengan jaket kusamnya dan berlari menembus dedaunan tinggi. Sesampainya di salah satu pemukiman, semua pintu tertutup. Mereka tak menemukan motel ataupun penginapan, karena sepertinya, desa ini tampak minimalis sebagai persinggahan nelayan dan pedagang untuk sementara waktu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita berteduh sebentar sampai reda," Jeongguk berbisik dengan bibirnya yang menggigil. Berbeda dengan pupil matanya yang tak sekalipun padam oleh nyali. "Ini tidak sedingin itu."

"Hujannya semakin deras. Tidak terlihat akan reda sampai fajar. Kau bisa membeku."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hingga kemudian, mata Taehyung menemukan mobil tua yang tampak tak terpakai lagi di emperan toko yang terlihat kumuh. Tersenyum lebar sembari menarik tangan Jeongguk yang terlihat kebingungan. Taehyung mengeluarkan sebatang kawat dari saku celananya kemudian memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dengan piawai. Bola mata Jeongguk melebar takjub saat dengan gampangnya, Taehyung membuka pintu penumpang tersebut untuknya sembari menawarkan tangan.

"Silakan naik, _monsieur_."

Jeongguk tertawa riang selagi menarik tangan Taehyung untuk masuk bersamanya. Jok mobil di dalamnya berdebu, tampak tak pernah terurus. Di dasbornya terlihat jaring laba-laba dan beberapa buku kecil yang berantakan. Ruangan itu penuh aroma apak, bau mesin yang berkarat, serta wangi lembab dari pakaian mereka berdua yang basah kuyup. Akan tetapi, keduanya sama sekali tak keberatan. Hanya menikmati suara derasnya hujan yang menghujam awan-awan mobil dengan napas keduanya yang tersendat serta mengepul kedinginan. Hanya sunyi; kecuali suara desau keduanya yang saling bersahutan.

Taehyung melihat jari-jemari Jeongguk yang mengerut, pucat, dan gemetaran karena kedinginan. Rambut hitamnya yang segelap gagak tampak benar-benar basah, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, pipinya tampak beku. Maka, Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jeongguk dan menggenggamnya rapat. Mengusapnya berulang kali dengan tangannya seraya menyembulkan tiupan demi tiupan ke ujung-ujung jemari Jeongguk berharap memberikan sedikit saja kehangatan. Jeongguk _terpana_ memandangnya. Menurutnya, itu benar-benar romantis. Cara Taehyung menjaganya tetap hangat walaupun dirinya sendiri beku terguyur hujan. Betapa Taehyung memuliakan dan menghargainya dengan caranya sendiri.

Maka, Jeongguk menarik tangan Taehyung ke bibirnya untuk menciumnya. Taehyung menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Separuh tertegun mengamati lelaki semenawan dan tinggi derajatnya layaknya Jeongguk mengecup tangannya begitu khusyuk dan penuh penghormatan. Tidak berlebihan untuk berkata apabila sejenak, Jeongguk sungguh tampak seperti _bidadari_. Kulitnya benar-benar seputih kapas, kontras dengan miliknya. Bulu mata basahnya yang memayungi sepasang manik sepekat darahnya, bahkan kemeja serta kaus tipisnya yang mencetak sempurna postur atletisnya. Taehyung _tak pernah_ melihat pahatan artistik sesempurna ini. Jeongguk tampak seperti lukisan Tuhan yang semestinya dipajang di kahyangan; bukan di buminya yang penuh kekacauan dan pertumpahan darah. Tampak seperti oasis di keringnya gurun. Tampak seperti lentera di penghujung jalan.

" _Kau sangat, sangat indah, Jeongguk_ ," Taehyung berbisik seraya menatap Jeongguk begitu mendamba. Seolah merasa tak pantas memiliki bibir bangsawan itu di atas jemarinya yang kotor dan penuh dosa. " _Tak ternoda, cantik, sempurna—seperti malaikat. Aku tak pernah melihat sosok seindah kau seumur hidupku_."

Manik sebening _ruby_ milik Jeongguk mematri _safir_ Taehyung tanpa goyah. Tak ada secuilpun gugup atau pun keraguan di dalamnya. Hanya keberanian yang menjulang begitu tangguh sehingga untuk beberapa saat, Taehyung merasa _ciut_ berada dalam kurungan netranya. Namun Taehyung menyukainya. Tentang seberapa kokoh dan percaya dirinya Jeongguk walaupun dirinya selalu dicap sebagai seorang omega sekalipun. Raut itu begitu serius dan mempesona. Ternaungi oleh poni Jeongguk yang basah dan membulirkan titik-titik air yang sekilas tampak bagaikan kristal. Bibirnya benar-benar merah dan beku karena dingin. Taehyung _terlalu takut_ untuk memejamkan mata dan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

" _Kalau begitu kotori aku, Taehyung_."

Pupil Jeongguk tak sekalipun beralih dari pupilnya. Memangkas jarak di antara keduanya tanpa gentar. Jeongguk mengaitkan jari-jari mereka tanpa berkedip. Merubah tensi di antara keduanya 180 derajat hanya dengan caranya membelenggu tatap matanya.

" _Aku tidak ingin merasa takut lagi. Kotori aku dengan warna dari jari-jarimu. Buat seluruh mimpi burukku pergi._ "

Taehyung hanya _terpana_ , benar-benar terpana dan tak mampu menguntai kata. Hanya mampu terhipnotis oleh sorot mata Jeongguk dan tak mengharapkan apapun kecuali untuk _tersesat_ di dalamnya.

"Ajari aku rasanya, Taehyung, disentuh oleh orang yang benar-benar menghargaimu bukan karena kau sebatas alat. Aku lelah takut dan merasa terluka. Aku ingin seberani kau, sebebas kau, tak peduli dengan segalanya seperti kau. Kau bukan Alpha, kau hanya manusia, dan kita _tidak bisa_ terikat bersama. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi omega malam ini. Tidak ingin menjadi putera raja. Tidak ingin menjadi Jeongguk."

Kini, Taehyung hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahnya, Jeongguk dapat merasakan hangat napasnya yang mendebarkan. Dirinya tak bisa memungkiri fakta apabila Taehyung adalah manusia yang luar biasa atraktif. Dengan gemuruh berat suaranya, tajam sorot matanya, beserta poni panjangnya yang basah dan menutupi sebagian matanya. Meskipun semua ini asing baginya, jantungnya bertalu terlalu berisik dan tak karuan untuk mampu mengurai keraguan. Terlalu percaya bahwa Taehyung takkan pernah menyakitinya. Satu-satunya pria di alam semesta ini yang dirinya cukup percaya untuk menyerahkan pengalamannya yang pertama kali.

" _Yeah_?" Taehyung menarik dagunya hingga bibirnya terbuka dengan gesturnya yang begitu erotis dan memabukkan. " _Kalau begitu katakan padaku, monsieur, siapa kau malam ini_?"

" _Milikmu_."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya _berhenti_ , tak lagi berdegup dalam tulang rusuknya.

" _Hanya milikmu_."

Kemudian keduanya _berciuman_ , rasanya seperti selamanya. Layaknya Jeongguk selalu membaca dalam buku-bukunya tentang ciuman pertama dalam negeri dongeng yang sempurna dan tanpa cela. Taehyung menciumnya tak seperti apapun yang dibayangkannya; _dalam dan penuh perasaan_ , sehingga hatinya tercandu menginginkan waktu untuk terpasung berhenti selamanya. Tak ayal bedanya dengan sepasang insan yang sekarat dan berusaha menambat lara satu sama lain. Taehyung meninggalkan saripati hidupnya dalam setiap halus sentuhannya sehingga Jeongguk merasa jantungnya membeludak begitu _penuh_ oleh kebutuhan. Jeongguk mencium kening Taehyung dan mencengkeram helai rambutnya ketika manusia itu menyusuri jejak kupu-kupi di permukaan kulitnya yang beku dan tak pernah terjamah siapapun sebelumnya.

Tak ada kiasan yang mampu melukiskan seberapa melayangkan akal sehatnya cara Taehyung menanggalkan satu per satu pakaian keduanya, cara Taehyung mengeja kalimat pemujaan yang membuat wajahnya panas karena tersanjung, cara Taehyung menatap matanya seolah matahari terbit dari pupilnya, bahkan cara Taehyung mencium segaris bekas jahitan di perutnya dengan kepedulian dan penghayatan yang nyata. Malam itu, keduanya bercinta layaknya tak ada hari esok. Setiap kali raga keduanya menyatu, rasanya tak ada lagi yang mampu menyakitinya. Rasanya begitu _benar_ dan tanpa sekat. Sehingga Jeongguk ingin percaya bahwa mereka memang tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Mengisi keropos dalam jantungnya dan memompa denyut dalam nadinya.

Hujan yang semakin deras menjadikan genggaman Jeongguk di sela-sela jemari Taehyung semakin rapat. Jeongguk melihat senyum Taehyung sebelum bunga tidur menjemputnya menuju alam mimpi. Teringat mengenai _betapa sempurna_ hidupnya detik ini.

Malam itu, Jeongguk bermimpi tentang musim semi.

Tentang Taehyung yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya di bawah pohon rindang dan di antara taman yang penuh akan tulip, bunga matahari, serta lili yang bermekaran.

.

.

* * *

SIAPA menyangka, beberapa meter hingga mencapai pelabuhan, keduanya kembali bertikai.

Taehyung yang masih tak ingin menuju dermaga, dan Jeongguk yang bersikeras ingin angkat kaki dari benua ini. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan tawa. Itu membuat Jeongguk kesal. Tingkah Taehyung yang sepertinya menyembunyikan suatu hal darinya. Hingga akhirnya, Jeongguk persetan dan berlari sendirian meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih enggan. Mau tidak mau, Taehyung mengejarnya putus asa.

Kemudian yang dia temukan di ujung dermaga, adalah _Namjoon_.

Entah bagaimana tampak begitu sehat jasmaninya, duduk bersila seolah menunggu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ah, kau sampai juga, Jeongguk. Aku menunggumu sejak kemarin."

Napas Jeongguk tercekat. Matanya melebar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bibirnya memucat. Matanya panik mencari Taehyung di kerumunan awak kapal dan penumpang lain yang memenuhi dermaga. Tergagap saat Namjoon beranjak dan mendekatinya.

"Hei, dengar. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin menakutimu, Jeongguk." Namjoon berkata dengan nadanya yang halus dan teratur. Berusaha mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut tunangannya yang masih sedikit basah, namun Jeongguk menangkisnya defensif. Mata rubi itu menembaknya penuh kebencian. "Kemana pacarmu? Dia membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian dengan pakaianmu yang tipis begitu? Astaga, apa jadinya dirimu, Sayangku."

Kerongkongan Jeongguk tak mampu melontarkan satu pun umpatan ketika Namjoon melepaskan jaket tebalnya untuk dirinya. Mengelus rambutnya dan hampir saja mencium puncak kepalanya andai saja Jeongguk tidak buru-buru menghindar.

Raut Namjoon melunak. "Kau masih marah, aku bisa mengerti," desaunya seperti kecewa. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Jeongguk. Manusia itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia mungkin terlihat manis dan penolong di hadapanmu, tapi sebenarnya dia jauh dari itu. Aku menyelidikinya." Namjoon berujar sembari menunjukkan sebuah map yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Berisi lembaran lecek dan foto Taehyung beserta rekam kriminalnya yang berderet. "Mungkin susah menerima ini, tapi kenyataannya, Kim Taehyung itu _pemburu_ , Jeongguk. Kenyataannya, kau bukan _werewolf_ pertama yang pernah diajaknya ke dermaga ini," dengan kurang ajar, Namjoon mengendus tubuhnya. Membisik tajam di telinganya. "Kau bukan _werewolf_ pertama yang _ditidurinya_."

Wajahnya merah padam karena marah, dan Jeongguk melayangkan tinjunya. Akan tetapi, Namjoon lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Tutup mulut busukmu, alpha. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan omong kosong murahanmu."

"Pikirmu aku membual?" Kening Namjoon mengerut tak senang. "Lihat di sana," telunjuknya mengacung pada sebilah pilar dengan beberapa orang terikat sadis di seklilingnya. Tampak babak belur dan mengenaskan. "Itu kawan dari pacar favoritmu, Jeongguk. Perompak yang menjual kaum serigala ke benua manusia untuk uang. Kami menghabisinya kemarin sampai akhirnya mereka mengaku. Taehyungmu bekerja untuk mereka. Cintanya sandiwara. Tingkah sok pahlawannya hanya dusta. Untuk membawamu kemari, menjualmu ke cecunguk-cecunguk itu untuk emas yang banyak karena kau seorang _pangeran_."

Bibir Jeongguk gemetar. Hatinya mencelos sakit. "Hentikan—"

"Lalu kau ingin tahu apa yang manusia lakukan pada serigala bermartabat sepertimu?" Namjoon menangkap kedua rahang Jeongguk agar menatap matanya. "Kau akan _dibedah_. Dikoyak seluruh organmu untuk diteliti setelah mereka bosan bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu. Kau hanya _omega_ , Jeongguk. Kau tidak pernah melawan manusia. Kau tidak tahu seberapa keji manusia, seberapa tak berperasaan, dan bagaimana mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menciptakan artifisial yang sama kuatnya dengan kita. Kau terlalu naif. Tertipu dengan wajah tampannya, terlena oleh ucapan manisnya, dan _gagal_ melihat busuk hatinya." Desisan Namjoon yang membuat matanya berair terus berputar dalam nalarnya. _Mungkinkah_? "Maaf, jika aku tak bisa membungkus fakta ini dengan kalimat yang lebih baik. Tapi kau yang memberikan tubuhmu untuknya benar-benar tak ada artinya bagi manusia itu kecuali _bonus_. Dia tak pernah peduli denganmu. Dia hanya ingin _menjualmu_."

Di saat yang tepat, Taehyung datang separuh tergopoh. Napasnya memburu karena berlari. "Jeongguk…?" matanya memicing menatap Jeongguk. Seketika waspada ketika melihat sosok Namjoon berdiri begitu dekat dengan lelakinya. "Menyingkir dari Jeongguk. Atau aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Seringai di sudut bibir Namjoon tertarik. "Lihat siapa yang datang," lolongnya sembari menepuk tangan sumringah. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung pada manusiamu, Jeongguk? Tanyakan. Dan kau akan tahu jika aku tak berbohong."

Pikir Jeongguk berkecamuk. Begitu frustrasi tidak ingin mempercayai Namjoon, hatinya masih memagut pada milik Taehyung.

".J, Jeongguk?"

"Taehyung," decit langkah Jeongguk yang mendekat dengan sorotnya yang tak tentu arah membuat Taehyung _takut_. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Namjoon?" racaunya dengan suaranya yang mencicit. Terlalu lemah dan tak berdaya. "Apa benar kau seorang pemburu bangsaku? Apa benar jika niatmu sejak awal memang untuk menjualku ke teman perompakmu? Hanya itu? Semua omong kosong tentang kebaikan hatimu hanyalah kebohongan licikmu? Taehyung, apa semua ini benar?"

 _Mafia dalam kapal itu berkata padaku; mereka tak akan pernah mengantarku pulang kembali kecuali aku membawakan sesuatu untuk mereka—Permata dan emas?—Y, ya, semacam itu._

Serpih dalam akalnya mencoba mencocokkan fragmen dalam memorinya. Lubuk hatinya sudah mengetahui jawabannya namun terlalu pengecut untuk menerimanya. Jeongguk _tahu_ Namjoon _benar_ ketika dirinya dapat melihat manik safir yang selalu menjadi favoritnya tersebut menyalang terbuka. Akan tetapi, dirinya bodoh karena ingin mendengar Taehyung mengatakannya. Andai saja Taehyung menafikkannya, maka Jeongguk akan percaya. Dirinya terlanjur terbang begitu tinggi dalam khayal terindahnya, maka separuh rasionya tidak ingin segalanya berakhir meskipun membohongi dirinya sendiri adalah satu-satunya jalan.

Namjoon ikut melangkah mendekat. "Aku menangkap teman-temanmu, Taehyung. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan drama menyedihkan ini lagi. Saatnya bangunkan Jeongguk dari imajinasinya dan _katakan yang sebenarnya_." Ada intimidasi dalam bicara Namjoon yang menyudutkan, "Katakan bahwa kau pencuri hina; dan sampai kapapunpun adalah pencuri hina. Katakan jika kau membenci bangsa kami, Taehyung. Katakan jika kau tak peduli dengan Jeongguk kecuali emas yang bisa kau tukar untuk jasadnya. Lihat matanya dan katakan bahwa kau _tak pernah_ benar-benar menginginkannya."

Pupil matanya berdilatasi menatap netra Jeongguk yang bergetar dan mengilap oleh air mata. Taehyung terlalu takut untuk bertanggungjawab dengan semua itu. Ada begitu banyak binar kepercayaan dan harapan di dalamnya. Seolah Taehyung adalah satu-satunya penopang untuknya dapat hidup kembali normal dan sebebas merpati.

Bibirnya menggigil ketika memandang Jeongguk sembari mengeja.

" _Maafkan aku_ —"

Hatinya bagai jatuh mendebur bumi kemudian pecah menjadi berkeping-keping ketika mendengar Taehyung mengatakannya. Seluruh impiannya, asa kecilnya, hari esoknya—runtuh menjadi puing-puing. Kini lebur merata dengan tanah seolah tak pernah ada.

"— _aku berkata padamu jika aku_ _ **bukan**_ _orang baik, tapi kau tak percaya. Maafkan aku._ "

Air matanya jatuh, dan Jeongguk tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Tangkap dia!" Namjoon berseru dengan aumannya yang menakutkan. Seluruh serigala beratribut lengkap itu seketika menahan tubuh Taehyung hingga terbekuk. "Kurung dan jangan sampai lepas. Tengah malam, kita akan mempersembahkan mayatnya untuk purnama."

"— _tapi aku merubah tujuanku di tengah perjalanan kita_! Kau tahu itu, Jeongguk! Kau merasakannya! Aku menginginkanmu, aku _peduli_ padamu, melebihi keinginanku untuk bertemu keluargaku kembali! Karena itu aku tidak ingin kita ke dermaga! _Jeongguk_!" Mata Taehyung nanar menyaksikan pemuda yang selalu dihormatinya kini berpaling memunggunginya. Dorongan para pengawal itu terhadap tubuhnya benar-benar kuat. Taehyung tak sanggup memberontak. "Tatap mataku, Jeongguk! Aku tak pernah berbohong tentang aku yang takkan meninggalkanmu! Jeongguk— _kumohon_."

"Ayo, Sayang, kita pulang." Jeongguk bahkan tak cukup sudi untuk melihatnya terakhir kali. Membiarkan Namjoon merangkulnya dan membawanya menjauh. "Ayah dan Ibumu mencemaskanmu setengah mati. Sebaiknya kita istirahat sampai tengah malam. Nanti Ayah Ibumu kemari untuk melihat bajingan yang menyakitimu kita buang ke samudera. Sampai saat itu tiba, ayo kita hangatkan tubuhmu."

Kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang punggungnya. Taehyung hanya mampu berteriak putus asa. "Jeongguk, _aku mencintaimu_." Sesaat, Taehyung dapat melihat Jeongguk menghentikan langkahnya. Namun masih tak sedikitpun menolehkan wajah. "Aku ingin jujur padamu sejak awal, tapi aku terlalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku. _Kau hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada hidupku, Jeongguk_. Dan aku tak pernah siap kehilangan kau—"

"Bekap mulutnya." Namjoon mengerling jengah. " _Well_ , Taehyung, lihat akibat perbuatanmu. Kau tetap kehilangan dia. Tak ada yang bisa kau perbuat tentang itu."

Kemudian, para pengawal itu menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar dan menjenggut rambutnya anarkis. Menarik rantai di tubuhnya seperti binatang sementara matanya tak mampu berhenti mengekori sosok Jeongguk yang menjauh. Terkabutkan oleh bendungan air mata di pelupuknya sehingga pandangannya semakin memburam. Terus menerus berusaha meneriakkan nama _Jeongguk_ dan _Jeongguk_ seperti mantera. Akan tetapi, Jeongguk tak kembali. Seperih apapun kerongkongannya berusaha memanggilnya, sepayah apapun dirinya berusaha memberontak, sesesal apapun dirinya berusaha memohon ampunan.

Jeongguk _tak pernah_ kembali.

.

* * *

IBUNDA memeluknya erat sekali. Bahkan Ayahanda menatapnya dengan sorotnya yang khawatir, namun tak berkata apa-apa. Jeongguk tak menyadari apabila kepergiannya ternyata berakibat begini buruk bagi orang tuanya.

"Syukurlah, manusia biadab itu tidak berhasil menangkapmu, Sayang." Ibunda terisak kecil dengan jari-jemarinya yang meraba wajah Jeongguk penuh rasa syukur. "Syukurlah Namjoon bisa menemukan dan menjagamu. Ibu benar-benar bersyukur dia alphamu."

"Maafkan anakku yang merepotkan, Namjoon," Ayahanda menunduk sungguh-sungguh. "Kami benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas budimu bagaimana."

Senyuman Namjoon yang santun terpoles di bibirnya.

"Jeongguk diculik, Yang Mulia. Bukan berarti Jeongguk dan kita semua menginginkannya. Dia tunanganku. Sudah kewajibanku untuk melindunginya dengan jiwa ragaku. Aku lebih dari senang bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mengabdi untuk kerajaanmu."

Bahkan, Jeongguk tak bisa menyangkal ucapan penuh dusta itu.

.

"Bersyukurlah aku tidak mengatakan pada orang tuamu jika kau tidak lagi suci, omega. Bersyukurlah mereka tidak tahu kalau kau _menembakku_ untuk melindungi manusia sampah itu. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu jika tahu apabila pewaris satu-satunya tahta mereka adalah _jalang_ yang rela keperjakaan mulianya direnggut oleh seorang manusia, bahkan mengemis untuk itu."

Jeongguk terlalu kebas untuk mampu merasakan sakit dari cemooh Namjoon. Dia hanya menatap langit mendung dengan sorotnya yang kosong. _Teringat soal Taehyung_. Kala keduanya menghabiskan malam bersama di tengah derasnya rerintik hujan sambil bertukar tawa.

"Omega, kau mendengarku?" Namjoon meraih beberapa helai rambutnya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk merenungi dirimu sendiri. Aku satu-satunya penolongmu saat ini. Jika aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau sudah ternodai, tak ada satu pun ksatria alpha di penjuru negeri ini yang sudi menikahimu. Bersyukurlah karena aku berbaik hati dan masih bersedia melanjutkan ikatan kita sebagai wujud penghormatanku terhadap orang tuamu. Tunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu, omega."

Tatapan Jeongguk sama sekali tak bergeming. Nyaris datar dan tak gentar.

"Jika menurutmu aku sekotor itu, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja aku?" ucap Jeongguk dingin tanpa beralih dari pandangan Namjoon. "Hentikan gertakanmu dan lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan mencegahmu. _Aku tidak takut_. Kenapa tidak kau umumkan saja ke seluruh dunia bahwa aku tidak lagi suci? Bahwa aku dikotori oleh seorang manusia, musuh bebuyutan bangsa kita, dan justru menyukainya? Mungkin itu menyenangkan bagimu. Andai kau tahu; _aku sama sekali tak peduli_. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah alpha. Dan aku telah siap semenjak usiaku sepuluh tahun untuk _tak akan pernah_ mengawini siapapun."

Namjoon terkesirap mendengarnya. Jeongguk hanya mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Saat dirinya memejamkan mata, ia masih dapat mendengar suara Taehyung yang berbisik _kau cantik_ dan _kau sangat cantik, Jeongguk_ sehingga akalnya perlahan melayang. Jeongguk tersenyum kepada Namjoon dengan ekspresinya yang sulit diterjemahkan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku dengan itu, Namjoon." Nada dalam bicaranya tenang, namun penuh bisa. "Kau tak bisa mengancamku dengan apapun, karena _aku tak peduli_."

.

.

.

* * *

TENGAH malam tiba serasa lebih cepat daripada seharusnya.

Seluruh keluarga kerajaan telah hadir di sekeliling wilayah tanggul. Puncak tertinggi yang langsung terhubung dengan lautan bebas dimana klan serigala senantiasa melakukan ritual persembahan setiap bulan purnama. Jeongguk dan kedua orang tuanya juga di sana. Kembali didandani layaknya bangsawan dengan jubah megahnya dan setelan jas serba putihnya. Duduk di kursi kebanggaan masing-masing dengan Namjoon yang berdiri di tepi tebing.

Ketika sosok tinggi yang dikenalnya diseret begitu tidak manusiawi oleh dua jenderal, Jeongguk nyaris beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Hanya mampu menahan napas ketika melihat pria yang hari kemarin menjadikannya begitu bahagia kini tampak begitu mengenaskan terbelenggu oleh rantai dan diborgol kedua tangannya. Tampak sudah babak belur dan terluka di banyak bagian wajahnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan para pengawal itu padanya di ruang tahanan sebelum ini. Jeongguk melihat manik safir yang redup. Sungguh tak sampai hati menyaksikan pemuda itu yang hanya menunduk tak berdaya tatkala tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Oh, dewi rembulan, kami persembahkan untukmu nyawa keturunan Adam," Namjoon mendikte dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. "Agar seluruh alam semesta tahu; apa yang terjadi jika mereka menentang bangsa serigala. Agar mereka tahu; kita lah yang akan menaklukkan seisi alam semesta. Hari ini, engkau menjadi saksi atas segalanya."

Namjoon menarik pedangnya dan membaret segaris luka tipis di leher Taehyung. Tidak cukup dalam untuk membunuhnya seketika, tapi cukup untuk membiarkan darah mengalir dari arterinya yang mungkin terputus. Napas Jeongguk tercekat ketika sejurus kemudian, Namjoon menendang tubuh pemuda itu hingga terjun bebas ke lautan. Jeongguk _berteriak_ ; entah karena apa. Jika Namjoon menebas pembuluh darah yang tepat, Taehyung akan _mati_ di samudera dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Dalam keadaan tak mampu memberontak sebab kedua tangannya terkekang borgol. Hanya mampu merasakan sesak dan ketidakberdayaan tatkala menyaksikan ajal menjemputnya dengan begitu keji.

Karena itu, rasionalitas Jeongguk arus pendek. Tak mampu berpikir lagi kecuali membuang jubah kebanggaannya dan _melompat_ dari tepian tebing tinggi itu dengan nalarnya yang amburadul. Refleknya bekerja lebih cepat daripada logika.

Cekalan Namjoon di lengannya menjadikannya gagal menghambur ke lautan. Dari posisinya yang di separuh melayang, Jeongguk dapat melihat tubuh Taehyung yang perlahan karam beserta bercak darah yang memapah ke permukaan. Membuatnya kembali _menjerit_ meneriakkan nama Taehyung seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Jeongguk, lihat mataku! Jangan lakukan ini—biarkan aku membantumu naik!" Namjoon berseru panik ketika bola mata Jeongguk yang ketakutan terus terpatri ke bawah. "Lihat Ibumu, Jeongguk! Ayahmu! Kau tahu persis sekali terjatuh, kau _tak akan_ kembali! Kau tahu itu!"

Jeongguk mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan sepasang netra yang memancarkan kecemasan yang nyata milik Ibundanya. Rasanya pedih melihatnya. Akan tetapi, sejurus kemudian yang dilakukannya adalah _menggigit_ tangan Namjoon sekuat tenaga. Sehingga pria alpha itu terkejut dan melepas genggamannya seketika. Mengizinkan dirinya terjun bebas ke permadani biru di bawah kakinya.

 _Maafkan aku, Ayahanda, Ibunda. Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kalian inginkan._

Hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum mendebur air adalah teriakan histeris Ibunya, Ayahnya, bahkan Namjoon yang tak menyana semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Namun, Jeongguk tak bisa berpikir lurus lagi. Ketika melihat tubuh Taehyung yang melayang di udara, memorinya terus mengulang tak tahu malu ucapan _aku mencintaimu_ yang Taehyung bisikkan dengan suaranya yang hancur. Ketika akalnya membayangkan dunia di mana Taehyung telah tiada, napasnya sesak dan tercekik seolah Taehyung membawa separuh jiwanya bersamanya. Jeongguk tidak berpikir ketinggian ini akan membunuhnya; yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah _penyesalan_. Mengapa dirinya tak pernah membalas Taehyung untuk berkata apabila _dirinya nyatanya juga mencintainya dengan begini sekarat_. Dunia bahkan mengetahuinya.

"Namjoon—anakku— _anakku_ , Namjoon—"

" _Dia tidak akan selamat_ ," Namjoon mendesis penuh kekecewaan saat melihat gelap yang sama sekali tak dapat ditangkap pengelihatannya menelan figur tunangannya. Pertanda tebing ini terlalu curam untuk dibercandai. "Ratusan tahun kawananku membuang sesembahan, tak pernah ada yang lolos dari sana. Semua yang melompat ke sana adalah milik purnama. Tabu untuk mengambilnya kembali. Itu penghinaan terbesar terhadap dewi."

Namjoon membisik dengan hatinya yang sakit ketika berkata;

" _Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya_."

.

Jeongguk melihat warna merah menyebar di permukaan, dan ia tergopoh berenang mendekatinya dengan putus asa. Jeongguk _tahu_ itu Taehyung. Maka dirinya menangkap tubuh ramping Taehyung dan menahan luka di lehernya dengan tangannya yang gemetaran. Begitu frustrasi berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya.

" _J—Jeongguk_ ," Taehyung mendikte dengan susah payah. Wajahnya babak belur dan bibirnya sobek, Jeongguk tak sampai hati. " _Aku berkata padamu ribuan kali aku ingin ke Paris, jangan ke dermaga itu, ingat_?"

Ucapan Taehyung dengan senyuman lemahnya membuat Jeongguk ingin menangis. "Aku tahu—maafkan aku, Taehyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena meragukanmu. _Maaf_. Maafkan aku."

Jeongguk membawa Taehyung ke tepian yang cukup jauh dari tempat keduanya mengapung saat ini. Akan tetapi, dirinya harus cepat-cepat menambat luka Taehyung sebelum terlambat. Jeongguk tidak bisa membayangkan berapa mayat yang terbenam di relung samudera. Mayat yang diborgol kedua tangannya setelah dibuka urat nadinya hingga darahnya habis.

Dengan hati-hati, Jeongguk menyandarkan Taehyung kepada sebilah pohon. Menyobek pakaian megahnya dan berusaha mengikatnya pada sobek di leher Taehyung teramat putus asa. Jeongguk tahu, Namjoon membenci Taehyung. Pria itu sengaja tidak mengenai arteri vitalnya supaya kematiannya lama dan menyakitkan karena kehabisan darah. Maka Jeongguk tidak ingin kehilangan harapan. Bukan di sini dirinya harus menyerah.

"Benar katamu, Jeongguk…," bisikan Taehyung putus-putus. Terkekeh lemah dan menggigil. "Aku manusia lemah. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk melindungimu. Justru kau yang terus menerus menyelamatkanku. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan bicara, bodoh," Jeongguk menatap sepasang mata manusianya yang semakin redup. "Aku akan membawamu naik, _alright_? Lalu dokter akan mengobatimu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Taehyung. _Kau akan baik-baik saja_."

Jeongguk merapalkannya begitu putus asa sebab dirinya tahu, ia mengatakannya bukan untuk Taehyung, tetapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Maka sekali lagi, Jeongguk mengangkat tubuh Taehyung yang nyaris seringan kertas. Akan tetapi, pria itu terus membisik _turunkan aku, turunkan aku_ dengan pita suaranya yang rusak sehingga Jeongguk kembali menurunkannya. Matanya berair ketika melihat Taehyung menggeleng dengan rautnya yang seperti menahan ribuan rasa sakit yang tak terlukis. Ketika pemuda itu batuk dan menumpahkan darah beserta sedikit air dari lautan, Jeongguk merasakan pertahanannya rubuh. Air mata yang dibendungnya kini pecah tak terkendali.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung, maaf. _Maaf._ Seharusnya aku percaya padamu. Maafkan aku. _Jangan tinggalkan aku_." Jeongguk meraba wajah Taehyung yang sedingin es dan penuh lebam. Teringat ketika dahulu pria itu pernah merawat lukanya dengan begitu penuh perasaan. Fokus di pupil Taehyung datang dan menghilang. Seolah berusaha keras menahan konsentrasinya yang perlahan kabur. "Ingat lumba-lumba, Taehyung? Kembang api? Kita akan melihatnya lagi, 'kan? _Kau bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanku_. Kau sudah bersumpah. Karena itu, jangan pergi. _Kumohon jangan pergi_."

Sebelah tangan Taehyung yang terborgol dengan tangan lainnya merangkak lemah di sebelah pipinya. Menyeka sudut matanya susah payah. "Jeongguk, … _apa aku menyakitimu_?"

Dengan pontang-panting, Jeongguk menggelengkan kepala. "Kau berusaha melindungiku tapi aku tidak mendengarkanmu. _Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku_. Semenjak aku menggapai tanganmu, detik-detik setelah itu adalah puncak terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu."

Kemudian, ketukan tanpa kekuatan telunjuk Taehyung di keningnya beserta senyuman jahilnya yang dipaksakan membuat Jeongguk luar biasa _takut_. Ketakutan jika ini terakhir kalinya dirinya bisa merasakan gurauan Taehyung yang menyemaikan kupu-kupu di pangkal perutnya. "Kalau begitu jangan menangis, bodoh," ejanya dengan suaranya yang semakin tersendat. " _Aku mencintaimu_ , ingat?"

Taehyung menggapai sesuatu dalam saku kemejanya, sebuah lembaran basah yang terlipat rapi. "Di situ ada nomor sahabat baikku. Namanya Park Jimin. Katakan padanya, kau mengenalku. Dia bisa menolongmu. Dia bisa menjemputmu dengan helikopternya dan membawamu pergi kemana pun yang kau inginkan. Itu kebebasan yang kujanjikan padamu, Jeongguk. Karena itu _hiduplah_. _Bertahan hiduplah untuk bagianku juga_." Bulir air mata yang semakin menelaga dari bola mata Jeongguk membuat hatinya sakit. Jari jemarinya tak mampu lagi mengusapnya pergi. " _Aku mengecewakanmu_. Aku mengkhianati kepercayaanmu padaku karena aku terlalu takut untuk berkata jujur. _Maafkan aku_. Aku orang jahat, Jeongguk. Aku mencuri, menjual keturunan bangsamu hanya karena ingin pulang ke rumah, dan merampas hak serta kehidupan orang lain. _Aku pantas mendapatkan ini_."

Jeongguk menggeleng tidak setuju. Karena ada _sesuatu yang lebih_ dari apa yang Taehyung katakan soal dirinya sendiri. Maka, Jeongguk membiarkan Taehyung sekali lagi menghapus air matanya dan mendengarkan begitu seksama setiap silabel yang terlepas dari kerongkongan Taehyung. "Tapi aku _berjanji_ padamu, Jeongguk. Aku manusia paling jahat dari bangsaku. Kau boleh kecewa padaku, tapi _kumohon jangan hilangkan kepercayaanmu pada umat manusia_. Percayalah pada mereka. Rangkul pundak mereka untukku. Katakan pada mereka jika kebencian harus berakhir hari ini."

Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa rasanya menyedihkan. Meninggalkan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya.

"Kau membuatku ingin berhenti berbuat salah, Jeongguk. Kau mengingatkanku jika masih ada kebaikan di muka bumi ini. Kau membuatku percaya akan banyak hal." Taehyung meraih tangan Jeongguk kepada bibirnya. Memberikan sebuah ciuman penghormatan terakhir. "Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau menangis karena semua ini berakhir. _Aku ingin kau tersenyum karena semua ini pernah terjadi_. Ingatlah aku sebagai manusia bodoh yang telah kau selamatkan dari diriku sendiri, dari dunia ini, dari segala hal yang pernah ada. _Aku sangat beruntung karena kau menemukanku_."

Jeongguk tersedak oleh air mata yang membendung di kerongkongannya. Tidak pernah rela membiarkan Taehyung pergi. Masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, senyuman baik hatinya, bahkan suara tawanya yang merindukan. Jeongguk _tidak siap_ hidup dalam dunia di mana semua itu tak lagi ada.

" _Taehyung—Taehyung, aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu—jangan tinggalkan aku_."

Pupil Taehyung semakin kehilangan fokusnya. Benar-benar redup dan tak secemerlang saat pertama kali Jeongguk menyelami netranya. Jemarinya menggigil menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mencium bibirnya. Dingin, _beku_ , seperti tak lagi bernyawa.

" _Taehyung, kembali—Maafkan aku. Taehyung, kembali—_ "

"Aku menginginkan ini, Jeongguk. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. _Aku menginginkan ini_." Taehyung menggumam dengan suaranya yang semakin lemah dan menggeranyam. "Delapan tahun dalam pengasingan, aku mendapat kabar Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tidak bisa mengunjungi makam mereka. Tidak bisa menebar bunga di persinggahan terakhir mereka."

Taehyung mengukirkan seulas senyum dan satu derai air mata sebelum memejamkan pelupuknya penuh kedamaian.

" _Akhirnya kini aku bisa bertemu_."

 _Satu._

 _Dua._

 _Tiga—;_

.

… _dan Taehyung menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kali._

Tangisan pilu Jeongguk kala itu membelah langit malam dan senyap samudera melebihi senandung syahdu tentang alam. Jeritan tanpa suaranya melukiskan lebih dari raksasanya hati yang terkoyak, luka akan kerinduannya yang menganga, dan rasa sakit akan perpisahan serta kenangan indah yang kini tertutup dalam lembaran kelabu.

 _Selamat tinggal, kekasih hatiku._

Karena cinta yang dalam,  
memiliki perpisahan yang _paling_ menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Namun, hidup terus berlanjut.

Jeongguk bertemu Park Jimin suatu hari. Pemuda yang menyenangkan dan luar biasa baik hati. Mengaku jika mengenal Taehyung semenjak kecil, tetapi mereka tidak banyak bersua semenjak Jimin mulai bekerja sebagai militer di Negaranya. Mereka berbincang dalam helikopter yang Jeongguk sendiri tidak yakin akan kelegalannya. Saat pria manusia itu bertanya soal kemana dirinya ingin pergi, Jeongguk menjawab, nyaris terlalu yakin.

"Paris."

Maka, ketika mereka menyelesaikan perjalanan dan Jimin menurunkan Jeongguk di bukit tinggi sekitar Belleville, Jimin hanya menatap jam kalung yang Jeongguk kenakan dan _mengenalnya persis_. Tentang barang paling berharga _milik siapa_ benda tersebut sebelumnya.

Jimin mendekapnya erat seraya berbisik di telinganya;

" _Kuharap aku mengenalmu saat dia masih hidup, Jeongguk. Aku yakin dia sangat menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._ "

Kemudian ketika Jimin pergi menyisakan dirinya berdiri seorang diri di tengah bukit hijau yang membentang indah, akalnya membawanya melayang pada senyuman Taehyung yang penuh canda. Jemarinya membuka jam perak yang melingkar di lehernya dan menemukan potret keluarga yang telah usang. Dengan sesosok lelaki mungil bermata safir yang menjadikan dadanya sesak oleh kerinduan.

"Kuharap aku bisa menunjukkan ini padamu, Taehyung. _Kota impianmu_."

Ibu jarinya mengusap wajah Taehyung beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum. Menutup kalung tersebut dan meluruskan pandangannya. Tak ingin lagi bersedih setiap kali mengingat Taehyung sebab dirinya ingin _percaya_ ; bahwa sejahat apapun perbuatan Taehyung semasa hidupnya, pria itu telah meninggal sebagai orang baik. Hidupnya yang keras telah membawanya pada cara hidup yang salah. Manusia hanya lah manusia. Ribuan dosa sekalipun tak akan mampu mendefinisikan seluruh makna dari hidup seseorang. Karena kenyataannya, Taehyung meninggalkannya dengan hati yang penuh asa, kebebasan dalam kepak sayapnya, serta _semesta_ dalam genggam jemarinya. Seperti apa yang dulu pernah _dia_ janjikan kala pertama mereka bertemu.

Bagaimana bisa Jeongguk dulu mencintainya, namun kini dirinya _semakin mencintainya_ ketika pemuda itu telah pergi?

Hati dapat berjalan _selamanya_. Sampai suatu hari nanti rasa sakit akan rindu dan kehilangan mengikis dari emosinya dan hanya berakhir menyisakan _cinta_.

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_ _—; living his whole life as a bad guy, but dying as a good man._

Maka Jeongguk _tak ingin_ berduka lagi.)

.

.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **author's note** **:**

rasanya udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali bikin long oneshot.  
ngga kerasa ini udah tepat **3 tahun** (yay!) semenjak aku pertama kali di ffn,  
so- this is _my campaign_ on humanity.

let us fix the way we treat each other, the way we look up to each other  
kita ngga pernah tau apa yang dilalui orang lain; so just be nice to people  
don't spead hate, stop saying harsh words, do apologize when you're in wrong  
giving compliments won't hurt, a tiny bit help will be much appreciated  
every little kindness you do; _matters_.

this world is already full of harm, be kind to each other  
we can choose whatever we want to be; _choose to be good  
_ it's within our power to make this world a better place to live in.

let us never take this life for granted  
it's never too late to become better than yesterday.

.

 **2018.07.28**

 **ales;**  
[ twitter – **alestierre** ]


End file.
